The Son of Blood
by Blackguard
Summary: Xander relizes that there is more to him then meets the eye and when he finds out he will recive the biggest burden ever, The fate of mankind. (PLEASE R+R) COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Well I think I finally went off the deep end I am making a Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Baulders Gate Crossover. For those of you who are reading this and haven't played Baulders Gate it's ok you don't have to have played the game to understand it. Also for those of you who have played the game it has been a while since the last time I played so some of the stuff may be wrong please don't get mad.  
  
Slightly AU branches off from Season 3 with a few changes Miss Calander never died and Buffy never sent Angel to hell they were able to restore his sole before he tried to awaken Icthla(Did I spell that right?)  
  
Disclaimer= I don't own buffy the vampire slayer or Baulders gate there I said it now none of you can sue me so ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! Ha  
  
Prologue  
  
In the ancient times of gods and demons, Bhaal the lord of murder was one of the most feared gods in the land, but then when the gods were forced to walk the earth as mortals Bhaal sensing his death approaching traveled across the land impregnating women all over the world to create a horde of Bhaal Spawn.  
  
The Bhaal Spawn even though they had the essence of darkness within them all lived somewhat normal lives most not even realizing what they were, the ones that did find out about there past either used the powers they had to help people or to cause massive destruction.  
  
Over the years the Bhaal Spawn either died or had families and children each child caring the blood of Bhaal in their veins thus carrying the dark essence of Bhaal.  
  
However as the years went by the blood grew thinner and thinner and some things that shouldn't have been forgotten were.  
  
People soon forgot that the Bhaal Spawn existed and that one of them could bring about the return of Bhaal.  
  
Knowing this I decided to take certain precautions and took on of the Bhaal Spawn a young boy the son of a good friend of mine who was raped by Bhaal who was still in it's infancy but would play a great role in the future of mankind and sealed him away in a magical dimension where he would not age stay until the time to fulfill his destiny would come.  
  
By Helm I pray may actions were just and this boy will not bring the damnation of humanity.  
  
From the journals of Gorion Head Historian of Candlekeep.  
  
5000 years later on a dusty highway at dusk the setting sun illuminated a small car as it drew closer to the small town of Sunnydale California. Sunnydale was a perfectly normal town unless you were one of the few people that knew the truth.  
  
As the car approached the city limits the driver pulled over and stepped out of the car revealing a beautiful women about 5'11 with reddish purple hair and a look of grim determination.  
  
"I sure hope he's here and alive or else we may all be doomed." She said while getting back into the car and driving into the town. 


	2. Son of Blood Chapter 1

The Son of Blood  
Chapter 1  
  
The Sunnydale High library the dark place where the books live was anything but calm today.  
  
"C'mon Giles I bust my butt every night to protect this town from vampires demons and other slimy dead things I think I deserve a night off for once." Buffy said to her watcher Rupert Giles.  
  
Rupert Giles aka Giles was usually a calm collected man but due to the constant complaining of his charge he was anything but that today.  
  
"Buffy will you stop. Whether you think you deserve a night off or not doesn't matter you are the chosen one you must patrol whether you wish to or not." Giles said to the blond slayer.  
  
"Please Giles If you give me the night off you can spend more time with Miss Calander." Said Buffy putting on her best puppy dog face hoping it would make her watcher cave.  
  
"Oh very well I suppose you deserve a night to rest but tomorrow you will do a double patrol." Giles said while turning back to the books he was cataloging.  
  
"Yay thanks Giles you're the best!" Buffy said jumping up and hugging her watcher and it was just that minute that Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg entered the library.  
  
"Whoa Buffy G man why didn't you tell us you were more than just friends." Xander said while taking a seat at the table.  
  
"Xander do shut up and don't call me that." Giles said while returning to his cataloging.  
  
"So G man what's new on the demon front any new apocalypses need preventing?" Xander said leaning back in the chair.  
  
"Actually no things are relatively normal, or least as normal as things can get on the hellmouth." Giles said finishing the cataloging and sitting down.  
  
"Well then we'll be going see ya Giles." Buffy said grabbing her coat and heading for the door with Xander and Willow right behind.  
  
The Bronze, the only nightclub in Sunnydale but a favorite hangout for the teen population of the town.  
  
"Well I can sense him in there so he must be here." The woman with red/purple hair said while walking in and looking around for the man that brought her all the way out here.  
  
"So Buffy is Angel gonna be here?" Willow asked while taking a sip from her drink.  
  
"I don't know I told him I'd be here I hope he shows up." Buffy said looking around.  
  
"Great brooding boy is gonna be here. Is just me or does he seem to be able to suck all the fun out of the room." Xander said while also looking around the club.  
  
"Xander."  
  
"Yeah Buff?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine but as soon as Angel shows up and the fun leaves you'll be sorry." Xander said getting up and heading over to get something to drink.  
  
While Xander was ordering his drink and Buffy was busy scoping for Angel and the woman looked for the person she was searching for Angel walked into the club and immediately saw his girlfriend and started moving towards her.  
  
"Angel what took you so long?" Buffy asked while sliding over allowing him to sit down.  
  
"Just ran into a couple vamps fresh out of the grave." Angel said sitting down and wrapping his arm around Buffy.  
  
"Are you alright?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." It was at that moment that Xander retuned with his drink and sat down next to Willow.  
  
"Ah dead boy so glad you could make." Xander said sarcastically while taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Nice to see you to." Angel responded casually.  
  
"C'mon Angel let's dance." Buffy said while pulling Angel onto the dance floor.  
  
"Well I think I'm all funned out for tonight I'm going home see ya tomorrow Will." Xander said while getting up and heading for the exit.  
  
"Bye Xander." Willow said to her departing friend.  
  
"Damn where is he I can't find him anywhere." The woman said while looking through the crowd then turning around she spotted the person she had been looking for heading for the exit and started pushing her way through the crowd to get to him.  
  
As Xander stepped out into the cool night air he looked up and took a deep breath 'Forget it Harris she's head over heels for Angel you'll never even have a shot with her.' He thought to himself as he started to walk home.  
  
Xander was about a block away from his house when he heard a growling sound behind him and turned around to see what it was and saw something right out of a nightmare.  
  
Four creatures nearly seven feet in height with large paws for feet thin tan fur covering their bodies with dog like heads on top each wearing steel breast plates and carrying halberds nearly as big as themselves and not with a 'hey how ya doing look on there faces'.  
  
"Uh hey boys how ya doing." Xander said starting to back away slowly but bumped into something, turning around he saw four more of the strange dog headed creatures.  
  
"Oh shoot I don't suppose we could talk about this." Xander said nervously as the dog headed creatures raised their halberds ready to strike.  
  
"Thought not. Bye!" Xander said while turning to run but as his luck would have it he tripped and fell.  
  
Xander rolled over to see the monsters ready to bring down there weapons.  
  
Just as the monsters were ready to strike a fire ball flew towards them and blasted the monsters away from Xander.  
  
Turning to where the fire ball came from Xander saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Standing about 5'11 with reddish purple hair clad in loose black pants, and white shirt under a short leather jacket.  
  
The woman turned her head towards him and gave him a quick once over seeing he wasn't hurt she quickly turned her attention back the dog headed creatures who where recovering from her previous attack.  
  
She held up her hand and it started to glow she quickly chanted a few words in some language unknown to Xander and a lighting bolt shot from her hand and hit the lead monster and quickly branched out into seven more bolts striking the rest of the monsters and frying them.  
  
The woman then lowered her hand and walked over to Xander.  
  
"Are you alright Xander?" She asked while helping him to his feet.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, hey wait minute how'd you know my name." Xander said turning to the woman.  
  
"You'll find I know a lot about you Alexander Lavelle Harris." The woman said with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Now c'mon it's not safe for you here we have to get you off the streets." She said turning to walk away.  
  
"Just a minute what the hell happened, who the hell are you, what the hell are those things, and how did you shoot lighting from your hand I mean I may not be the smartest guy in the world but I do know that's not possible." Xander said the woman.  
  
"Please Xander I'll explain everything once we get you to safety." The woman said with an urgent look on her face.  
  
"Alright lead the way." Xander said walking up to the girl.  
  
About twenty minutes later in front of a rather large house in richer the area of Sunnydale Xander and the unknown woman got out of her car and Xander looked in awe at the house.  
  
"You live here?" Xander said turning to the woman.  
  
"Yup I'm a girl of rich tastes c'mon I'll answer all of your questions inside." She said walking towards the house with Xander following close behind.  
  
Inside the large house in a large comfortable living room Xander and the mystery woman were seated on couches opposite of each other.  
  
"So shoot what do you want to know." The woman said sitting back in the couch.  
  
"Well first what's your name?" Xander asked the woman.  
  
"My name is Imoen."  
  
"Alright Imoen what were those things that tried to kill me?"  
  
"They are called Gnolls large creatures that are as strong as they are dangerous but their not to bright."  
  
"Alright but why are they trying to kill me I haven't done anything to them." Xander asked while trying to process why these things would want him dead.  
  
"Well Xander that is a long story but you have a right to know so sit back and get comfortable you'll be here awhile." Imoen said moving to a more comfortable position and motioned for Xander to do the same.  
  
"It all started a little over five thousand years ago when Bhaal the god of murder and blood and the rest of the gods had to walk the earth as mortals."  
  
"Bhaal knowing an order of paladins that followed Helm one of the gods of light were hunting him decided to leave the Earth with something to remember him by."  
  
"So he traveled the earth and impregnated hundreds of women each of these women gave birth to what they were called Bhaal spawn or the children of Bhaal."  
  
"Each child carried the essence of Bhaal inside them. The dark essence affected the Bhaal spawn in different ways some were able to control it and lead somewhat normal lives while others fell victim to it and were either driven insane or turned evil."  
  
"Over the years the blood of Bhaal grew thinner and thinner and soon many people forgot about it which was a big mistake because know there is a Bhaal spawn out there named Sarevok who is trying to resurrect Bhaal and if he is able to succeed the world as we know it will be know more."  
  
Before Imoen could finish her story she was interrupted Xander.  
  
"Okay I'm gonna leave now and I think you should probably see a doctor real soon." Xander said standing up to leave and walking towards the door.  
  
"Xander wait this isn't just some story I made up it's true." Imoen said getting and following him.  
  
"Right sure listen if you ever need help finding a good psychiatrist give me call otherwise see ye." Xander said walking out the door and into the night.  
  
"Xander wait there will be other creatures that will try to kill you" Imoen called out but her words fell on deaf ears.  
  
The next day Xander walked into the library and saw Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Giles all gathered around the table in major research mode.  
  
"Hey guy's what's up new bad in town?" Xander asked as he sat down at the table next to Oz and opened his can of coke.  
  
"Quite possible Xander." Buffy said closing her book and grabbing a new one.  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander asked grabbing a book of his own and paging through it.  
  
"Last night eight charred body's were found lying on the road all with large axe like weapons and steel breastplates. The body's were a sort of dog like creature." Giles said looking up to clean his glasses.  
  
Upon hearing the description Xander nearly choked on his coke.  
  
"Did you say large dog like?" Xander asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes I believe there called Gnolls." Giles said retuning to his book.  
  
"Well I'd love to stay and help ya research but gotta get to class." Xander said than got up and bolted to the door.  
  
"What's up with him he seamed a little freaked out and since when is he in such a hurry to go to class?" Buffy asked while looking to the doors her friend just left through.  
  
"Ah who knows Xander's head is a complicated thing I've been best friends with him since we were kids and I don't understand him half the time." Willow said while closing her book and reaching for another.  
  
English class third period the most boring class of the day usually Xander would just take a nap but today there were too many things happening in his head to concentrate.  
  
'Man what I'm I gonna do what if Imoen was right and there are more of those things out there waiting to kill me.' Xander thought silently.  
  
Just then the walls of the class room burst open revealing two dog like creatures that resembled Gnolls but were smaller and each carried swords.  
  
It didn't take long for the class to be up and panicking.  
  
Xander just sat glued to his seat staring at the monsters with them staring back.  
  
Nothing happened at first then before Xander could react the monsters leapt forward swords raised.  
  
'Uh I hate English class it's boring' Buffy said to herself as she slumped back in her seat then turned her head to look at Xander.  
  
'Wow Xander look's like he's thinking hard is he actually paying attention.' Buffy wondered while staring at her friend.  
  
'Naw he's probably just thinking of being somewhere other than here. Man it's boring I wish something would happen' Buffy thought.  
  
At that moment the walls of the class burst open and two dog like monsters with swords jumped in 'oh shoot I didn't mean it.' Buffy said while getting out of her seat.  
  
"Hey ugly the dog show's down the block!" Buffy yelled to the monsters but they ignored her there full attention on Xander then without warning they leapt at him swords raised.  
  
Buffy barely had time to react and push Xander to the floor out of the way of the dog like monsters before she sent a high kick to ones head drawing it's attention from Xander and to herself but before the monster even had time to recover from the attack Buffy sent a kick to wrist that sent the sword flying.  
  
Buffy quickly caught the sword ran the monster through she then turned to other one who was still trying to skewer Xander.  
  
Buffy quickly ran to the creature and beheaded it.  
  
"Xander you okay?" Buffy asked helping her friend to his feet.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine but I got to go." And with that said Xander quickly ran out the door and to the school exit.  
  
"Well that was strange and he didn't say thanks." Buffy said dropping the sword and quickly left the room heading for the library to talk to Giles.  
  
Xander ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards Imoen's house and hopefully some answers.  
  
After about twenty minutes Xander finally made to the house and quickly ran the bell.  
  
"C'mon c'mon be home." Xander said while waiting for the door to open.  
  
A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Imoen "I knew you'd be back. Come in."  
  
Imoen said moving aside giving Xander entry.  
  
Little did Xander know that the minute he stepped through that door the fate of the world would then become his to decide.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Pronunciations Imoen= Im o en Gnoll= nole Bhaal= ball 


	3. Son of Blood Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2 hope you like it and I didn't say this last time but this will end up a B/X fic even though it has Cordelia she and Xander are just friends.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own buffy or baulders gate (wish I did) there it's said.  
  
Son of Blood  
Chapter 2  
  
"I knew you'd be back come in." Imoen said moving aside and allowing Xander to enter.  
  
"Yeah well just because I'm here doesn't mean I don't think your crazy and how'd you know I'd be back?" Xander asked stepping into the house.  
  
"Just a hunch." Imoen said while walking into the living with Xander trailing behind her.  
  
"Then you don't know about the demons that busted into my third period class trying to kill me." Xander asked while falling down on the couch exhausted from his run there.  
  
"Yup and they weren't demons there a type of magical creature called Kobalds." Imoen said sitting down across from him.  
  
"Kobalds huh weird name. How did you know they attacked me?" Xander asked looking at her with a suspicious look on his face.  
  
"Shriek told me." Imoen said staring back.  
  
"Who's Shriek?" Xander asked.  
  
"He's my familiar." Imoen said while standing up and walking over to the window.  
  
"What's a familiar?" Xander asked while following her to the window.  
  
"You'll see." Imoen responded with a grin on her face as she opened the window and held up her arm.  
  
A few seconds later a falcon flew through the window and landed on her outstretched arm.  
  
"Xander meet Shriek." Imoen said turning to face him with the bird still on her arm.  
  
"Um nice hawk." Xander said looking at the large bird. "I am a falcon not a hawk Xander." Shriek said looking at the boy.  
  
"Ok that bird just talked and yet I'm not sacred out of my mind, I've been living on the hellmouth to long." Xander said plopping back down on the couch.  
  
Imoen just laughed at this and held up her arm again and Shriek flew over and landed on the back of the couch.  
  
"Chill out Xander. Shriek was a normal falcon until I made him my familiar." Imoen said sitting back down.  
  
"What is a familiar?" Xander asked looking at the bird sitting only a few feet away from him.  
  
"A familiar is an animal that has been enchanted with a certain spell so they are capable of speech and human intelligence. Many mages have familiars to help them out with tasks." Imoen said getting up and heading for the kitchen across the hall.  
  
Xander quickly got up and followed her.  
  
"What's a mage?" Xander asked walking into the kitchen as Shriek flew in above him and landed on the counter next to Imoen.  
  
"A mage is an extremely powerful witch or wizard, you hungry?" Imoen asked while opening up her freezer and pulling out a box eggo waffles.  
  
"Actually I am running all the way here from the school made me hungry." Xander said while looking around the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was rather large with a counter with a built in stove and cupboards above and the fridge right next to it. Across from the stove was another counter with a toaster, microwave oven, and more cupboards right next to the oven.  
  
"Alright grab a seat." Imoen said while popping the egos in the toaster and throwing a plate of refrigerated bacon in the in the microwave then sitting down across from Xander.  
  
"So you gonna tell me why these things want me dead." Xander asked.  
  
"Well I tried to tell you last night but you said I was crazy and left." Imoen said getting up to put the waffles and bacon on plates.  
  
"Shriek you want any of this bacon?" Imoen asked the bird.  
  
"No thanks I was able to grab a mouse on the way here." Shriek responded then went back to cleaning his feathers.  
  
Imoen walked back over to the table and put the one of the plates down in front of Xander.  
  
"So where did I leave off last night." Imoen asked while popping a piece of bacon in her mouth.  
  
"At the part with the dude who wanted to resurrect the evil god dude which doesn't explain why these monsters want me dead." Xander asked eating his own bacon.  
  
"Well technically the monsters don't want you dead there master Sarevok wants you dead." Imoen said while starting on her waffles.  
  
"Well why does Sarevok want me dead?" Xander asked looking up at Imoen.  
  
"Because you are the one person who can stop him." Imoen said looking up and returning his stare.  
  
"How can I stop the son of a god I'm just a normal kid?" Xander asked.  
  
"Xander that is where you are wrong, you are not an ordinary person you are a Bhaal spawn just like I am although you have more of his blood than I do." Imoen said looking for some kind of reaction from the man in front of her.  
  
"I'm a Bhaal spawn?" Xander asked pushing away his plate suddenly losing his appetite.  
  
"Yes you are and I know that it may think I'm crazy but Xander I swear I'm not." Imoen said looking at the now very shocked man.  
  
"So does that make us brother and sister or something?" Xander asked looking up at the woman with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Yeah it does." Imoen said relieved that Xander believed her.  
  
"What did you mean when you said that I have more Bhaal blood than you." Xander asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Well it's kind of complicated but a few months after you were born a mage named Gorion sealed you in a magical universe where you would not age and would just sleep the whole time but about eighteen years ago you came back to earth and were adopted by the Harris family." Imoen explained.  
  
"OK but why did this Gorion seal me in this magic dimension?"  
  
"He sealed you there because you are the chosen of the Bhaal spawn the legends about you say that you will either use the essence of Bhaal to protect mankind or use it to bring about the end of the world." Imoen said while waiting for a reaction.  
  
"So I could bring about the destruction of the world?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay I'm gonna faint know see you when I wake up." And with the said Xander kept true to his word and passed out.  
  
"Humans." Shriek said while following Imoen who was carrying Xander to the couch in the living room.  
  
"Uhh what happened?" Xander asked while sitting up and looking around.  
  
"You fainted here drink this." Imoen said as she handed Xander a glass of water.  
  
"So how exactly am I supposed to save the world?" Xander asked looking up at his sister.  
  
"Well first you will have to learn how to control the power of your Bhaal essence and then we'll work up from there." Imoen said helping him sit up.  
  
"Great when do we start." Xander asked looking at her. "Right now." Imoen said with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Giles!!" Buffy yelled running into the library.  
  
"Buffy what is it shouldn't you be in class?" Giles asked his young charge while coming out of his office.  
  
"I was at least until these weird demons busted into the room." Buffy said sitting down at the research table.  
  
"Demons. Was anyone hurt?" Giles asked worriedly.  
  
"No I was able to kill them but the strange thing is that it seemed that it was only Xander they were interested in." Buffy said looking at her watcher.  
  
"Xander. Why would they want to hurt Xander?" Giles asked sitting down across from Buffy.  
  
"I don't know but as soon as I killed them he took off from there like a bat out of hell." Buffy said looking worried.  
  
"Do you have any idea where he went?"  
  
"Nope just ran off to fast for me to follow." Buffy said. It was at that moment that Willow and Oz walked in.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Willow asked sitting down next to Buffy.  
  
"Two demons busted into my class trying to kill Xander but I killed them first then Xander ran off and we don't know where he is." Buffy said looking at her red haired friend.  
  
"What do you mean they tried to kill Xander isn't he the normal one." Willow asked suddenly very afraid for her best friend.  
  
"Yeah he is but these demons want him dead." Buffy said slumping back in her chair. "So what do we do now?" Oz asked turning to Giles.  
  
"Well I believe the first thing we should do is try to find Xander, then find out what those demons are and why they want Xander." Giles said taking off his glasses to clean them.  
  
"Alright we'll spilt up and find Xander." Buffy said getting up and heading out of the library with Willow and Oz following behind.  
  
Three weeks later Buffy, Angel, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Giles, and Jenny were gathered in the library.  
  
"Uh I don't like this it's been three weeks and there is still no sign of Xander." Buffy said slumping in her chair.  
  
"Giles you don't think he's dead do you?" Willow asked looking over at the watcher.  
  
"Well I honestly don't know seeing as how this is Sunnydale it is very probable he is." Giles said with a small frown on his face.  
  
"Don't you dare say that Giles Xander's alive I know he is we just need to find him." Buffy said slightly angry that they would just give up on Xander like that.  
  
"Well if he is he is probably being held somewhere." Giles said cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Right Angel and I will check out Willy's and see if we can get any info." Buffy said putting on her coat and heading for the door with Angel following behind leaving the rest of the group to continue to try and figure out what demons attacked Xander three weeks earlier.  
  
In the training room of Imoen's house Xander had just finished his training in mastering his Bhaal essence.  
  
"Good job Xander you did it you can now control the power of your Bhaal essence." Imoen said walking up to a tired Xander.  
  
"Good know maybe I can learn how to fight." Xander said while taking a gulp from his water bottle.  
  
"You won't need to learn you should already know several forms of martial arts and how to use a wide variety of weapons." Imoen said sitting down on a bench.  
  
"What how can I know this stuff if I've never been taught?" Xander asked sitting down next to his sister.  
  
In the past three weeks Xander and Imoen had grown very close and became very good friends.  
  
"It's the Bhaal essence. You see it works differently for each person some people will have incredibly strong magical powers like myself, and some could have the ability to automatically know certain things like you, but one ability all Bhaal spawn share is super human strength and abilities." Imoen said watching her brother.  
  
"So your saying I'm super strong right now?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yup your probably equal to or a little bit stronger than Buffy." Imoen said standing up and heading for the door.  
  
"Cool." Xander said getting up and following her.  
  
A few minutes later Xander and Imoen were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.  
  
"So Imoen what happens now?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well first we go to your house and pick up your things." Imoen said looking up at Xander.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it would be safer for you to move in here also you'll be able to train more." Imoen said finishing her meal and taking the dishes to the sink.  
  
"Ok then that is a pretty good idea." Xander said while quickly finishing his meal and putting his own dishes in the sink.  
  
"Then you'll probably want to see your friends and let them know your not dead." Imoen said walking out of the kitchen to the front door with Xander following close behind.  
  
Twenty minutes later after picking up Xander's stuff and realizing that his alcoholic parents hadn't even noticed he was gone for three weeks Xander and Imoen were in her car on the way to the library.  
  
"I hope they won't be mad that I disappeared for three weeks." Xander said as the car pulled to a stop in front of the school.  
  
"Aw chill out bro even if they are mad just explain what happened." Imoen said walking into the building with Xander trailing behind.  
  
"No luck at Willy's he doesn't know anything." Buffy said falling into a chair.  
  
"Uhh this is just great where the hell is Xander." Cordelia said looking worried.  
  
"About three yards away." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Turning around they saw Xander standing there with a woman they had never seen before. "Xander!!" Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia all screamed together and rushed over and threw there arms around him.  
  
"Hey guys I missed you to but breathing is becoming an issue here." Xander said and they backed away.  
  
"Xander where the hell have you been and who's this." Buffy said gesturing to Imoen.  
  
"Oh right uh guys this is Imoen my sister. Imoen this is Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Oz, Giles, and Miss Calendar." Xander said.  
  
"Uh Xander since when have you had a sister?" Willow asked her best friend.  
  
"It's a very long story." Xander said sitting down at the table.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Well that's chapter 2 I know it's not long but please read and review I need some commentary here and thank you to the one person who reviewed me Kristy Marie I least there's one person who likes it. 


	4. Son of Blood Chapter 3

Hi I'm back sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've been swamped with school work any who here's chapter three and the big bad will be introduced. Oh yeah and I said in the prologue that there would only be slight changes I lied there will be some pretty big ones and some things will stay the same. Oh yeah one more thing since this will end up a B/X fic starting from the next chapter you will be able to find this easier by just selecting the characters as buffy and xander  
  
P.S. Special shout out to my friend Jessica and a plead to please not kill me for not paying you back yet but it's only 2 bucks so chill out about it.  
  
The Son of Blood  
Chapter 3  
  
Everyone was gathered around the research table to hear Xander's story.  
  
"Okay it started about three weeks ago after I left the Bronze. I was walking home when I was attacked by eight monsters called Gnolls." Xander started but before he could continue he was interrupted by Buffy.  
  
"Oh my God are you alright? How did you get away?" Buffy asked nervously.  
  
"Well I was just getting to that before I was rudely interrupted." Xander said looking at Buffy.  
  
"Oh sorry please continue." Buffy said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Alright so these Gnolls attacked me trying to kill me and I probably would have been skewered if Imoen hadn't shown up and saved me." Xander said.  
  
"Ah it was nothing just a few stupid Gnolls nothing a little magic can't take out." Imoen said smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah anyway after she fired the Gnolls we went back to her house and she explained why those things wanted me dead." Xander continued.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt again but why do they want you dead?" Buffy asked.  
  
"To be honest not even I really understand it Imoen why don't you explain that." Xander said turning to his sister.  
  
"Alright please save all questions, commits, and concerns until the end of the explanation." Imoen said earning a small laugh from the people at the table.  
  
"Alright the story is this. The Gnolls don't really want Xander dead there just mercenaries that were hired by a man named Sarevok who wants Xander dead." Imoen said looking over at Xander.  
  
"Well why does he want Xander dead?" Willow asked in a worried tone.  
  
"He wants him dead because Xander is the Chosen One." Imoen said still looking at her brother.  
  
"What do mean the chosen one?" Cordelia asked looking over at her ex boyfriend.  
  
"I mean that Xander is the chosen one of the Bhaal spawn. The one who will destroy all of mankind or protect it from evil." Imoen said looking at the shocked faces around the table.  
  
That's when Xander turned to Buffy. "Please don't try to kill me." Xander said looking at his friend and with that said Willow and Cordelia both fainted.  
  
About twenty minutes later after Willow and Cordy were revived and the news had sunk in Angel spoke.  
  
"So who's Bhaal?" Angel asked looking at Imoen.  
  
"Bhaal was the god of murder in ancient days. He existed about five thousand years ago and when he and the other gods where turned mortal he traveled the earth and impregnated a whole lot of women which then resulted in the birth of many Bhaal spawn, people who had the dark essence of Bhaal inside them. Many of these people lived out there lives completely unaware of the Bhaal essence but others knew of it's existence inside of them selves but were able to control it and others fell victim to the darkness and turned evil. Sarevok is one of them and know is trying to bring Bhaal back to earth and the only person who can stop him is Xander." Imoen said.  
  
"So your saying Xander is the son of a god and is several thousand years old and he is the only one who can stop Bhaal's return." Willow said looking at her best friend.  
  
"Well yeah except Xander isn't thousands of years old he is eighteen." Imoen said.  
  
"But how is that possible if Bhaal existed thousands of years ago and Xander is his son." Buffy asked slightly angry at the fact that one of her best friends kept such a big secret from her.  
  
"After Xander was born a powerful wizard knowing of Xander's destiny put him in a type of time vortex thing here he wouldn't age and he stayed there until a certain time when the Powers That Be made it so that it seemed he was born to a human couple but he was actually just pulled out of the dimension." Imoen explained.  
  
"Oh okay that kinda make sense in way." Willow said.  
  
At this time Jenny spoke up.  
  
"Okay I kinda have a stupid question but where do fit in to all of this Imoen?" Jenny asked turning to the young woman.  
  
"Yeah I was kinda wondering about that you never really explained it you just said you had been looking for me." Xander said turning to his sister.  
  
"Oh right I guess I should explain that." Imoen said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice." Xander said with grin on his face.  
  
"Well when I was a girl my parents who are both Bhaal spawn explained to me the prophecy of the Chosen One and how it was my destiny to stand by him and prepare him for his destiny." Imoen said looking over at Xander.  
  
"Wait a minute so your saying that even if Xander turns evil you'll still help him?" Cordelia asked Imoen.  
  
"Yup that's exactly what I'm saying." Imoen said looking down.  
  
"Well that kinda sucks." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah but that's my destiny no point trying to fight it, now Xander lets get going you need your rest you do start your training in magic tomorrow, I'm gonna make you the best mage that ever walked the earth." Imoen said standing up and heading for the door.  
  
"Alright. See ya guys later." Xander said standing up and following Imoen to the door.  
  
"Xander wait don't you think you should go home and tell your parents and also we have school tomorrow you can't just skip it." Buffy said getting up and looking at her friend.  
  
"Buffy I've skipped school for the past three weeks besides school doesn't really matter to me anymore I got more important things to take care of." Xander said looking at his friend.  
  
"What do you mean school doesn't matter to you anymore, school is important it will decide the rest of your life if you drop out how do you intend to get a good job?" Willow said standing up and walking over to her best friend very angrily.  
  
"Willow I kinda have the fate of mankind to worry about right now so school will have to wait now I gotta get going see ya later." Xander said turning to leave.  
  
"Xander can you at least tell us where your staying so we won't worry." Cordelia said looking over to her ex boyfriend.  
  
"I can't to big a risk Sarevok will find out and try to kill me." Xander said turning to her.  
  
"Xander I don't think your in any danger about that none of us would tell him." Giles said turning to the young boy.  
  
"Giles I'm not saying that you would but Sarevok has ways of extracting information from people so Xander's gotta be on guard now see ya later and it was a pleasure meeting you." Imoen said walking away with Xander right behind.  
  
"See ya guy's and gals." Xander said with a grin  
  
"See ya." Oz called out after the departing Xander.  
  
"See now that wasn't so bad." Imoen said as she and Xander were driving back to the house.  
  
"Yeah but I think there mad at me now." Xander said looking rather glum and staring out the window at the passing scenery.  
  
"Yeah but it could of gone worse." Imoen said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah your right. Hey I gotta question." Xander said turning to Imoen.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well you said tomorrow we were gonna start my training in magic and I thought my Bhaal essence just gave me the knowledge of fighting and weapons."  
  
"Yeah it does."  
  
"So then how am I supposed to learn magic?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well just because your Bhaal essence doesn't give you strong magic powers you still have some it's just a matter of training you to use them." Imoen said.  
  
"Oh ok, so how hard is it learn magic?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well it depends on how well you pay attention and how strong you are, it probably shouldn't take you to long." Imoen responded casually.  
  
With that said Xander turned and looked back out the window.  
  
It wasn't long before Xander noticed a two glowing eye's that seemed to be able to keep up with the fast moving car.  
  
"Hey Imoen I think some things following us." Xander said to his sister.  
  
"What!?" Imoen as urgently.  
  
"Yeah it looks like glowing eyes." Xander said turning to Imoen.  
  
"Xander what color are they?" Imoen asked very worriedly.  
  
"Uh a greenish red." Xander said.  
  
"Ah shit hold on." Imoen said as she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and the car picked up speed.  
  
As the car sped up the creature that had been following them jumped out of the bushes to reveal a large red black wolf like creature with fangs about six inches long and large deadly claws.  
  
"Oh just great a Bronze Dog." Imoen said while pushing the gas down farther and picking up the speed.  
  
"What's a Bronze Dog?" Xander yelled over the roar of the engine.  
  
"It's a type of fire demon very fast, very strong, and can breath fire!" Imoen yelled back making the car go faster but no matter how fast she made the car go the Bronze Dog was still gaining on the car.  
  
It wasn't long until the demon opened it's mouth and blasted out a line of fire at the car.  
  
"OH SHIT!!" Imoen yelled just before the car was engulfed by flames and exploded.  
  
In a dark cavern underground Sarevok was looking into a small glass orb with a smile of satisfaction on his face as he watched the red car carrying the chosen explode in flame then the orb went cleared and Sarevok stood.  
  
"Now no one shall stop the return of the god of blood." Sarevok said as he laughed in his throne over looking a large circle.  
  
In the center of the circle was a large skull surrounded by twelve fire balls.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Cliffhanger don't you just hate me.  
  
Sorry it's a little shorter than previous ones but I'm pressed for time, anywho chapter 4 should probably be up by next week if I don't have a lot of home work that is 


	5. Son of Blood Chapter 4

Hi everyone sorry it's been so long since my last update but I just got Jedi Knights II Jedi Outcast and that game is very addictive once you start you can't stop. But anyways back to the story at hand here's is chapter four I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story unless I say otherwise.  
  
Chapter Dedication  
This chapter is dedicated to my sister Maggie because she lent me the money to buy Golden Sun II The Lost Age.  
  
The Son of Blood  
Chapter 4  
  
"OH SHIT!" Imoen yelled just before the car was engulfed by flames and exploded.  
  
The small car was flipped over and was burning in the road it would have taken a miracle to survive but luckily for Xander he got one.  
  
The passenger side of the car was kicked open and flew a few feet then the slightly blackened form of Xander Harris crawled out.  
  
"Uhhh that was not fun but at least I'm not hurt. Hey Imoen you ok?" Xander asked looking over to the flaming wreck.  
  
When Imoen didn't follow behind him he got worried.  
  
"Imoen?" Xander called out.  
  
When she didn't respond we bent over and looked into the wreck.  
  
What he saw horrified him, Imoen was unconscious with several bad looking burns, shards of the wind shield where imbedded in her arms and chest, there was a nasty looking cut on her forehead, and one of her legs was stuck at an impossible angle.  
  
"Oh no, Imoen say something." Xander said crawling over to the bloody form of his sister.  
  
When Xander reached over to check her pulse he was relived to feel a faint but steady beat.  
  
"Don't worry sis I'll get you out of here." Xander said as he carefully unhooked her seat belt and even more carefully pulled her out of the car.  
  
"OK Xander calm down I got to get an ambulance here I just need a phone." Xander said looking around and was relived to find a pay phone on the side of the road.  
  
Not wasting anytime Xander ran over to it and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello 911 how can we help you." A voice said over the phone.  
  
"Yeah I need an ambulance right away my sister is badly hurt." Xander said into the phone  
  
"Alright sir calm down now where are you?" The voice asked.  
  
"Uh on corner of Haskell Street and Dodd road." Xander said looking up at the signs.  
  
"Alright sir an ambulance will be there soon please stay." But before the voice could continue he had hung up and ran back to Imoen's side.  
  
"Don't worry sis the ambulance will be here soon you'll be all right." Xander said looking down at his sister's form.  
  
A few minutes later the sound of a siren was heard and the ambulance arrived soon  
  
Xander and Imoen were at the hospital.  
  
Imoen was instantly taken to the E.R. and Xander went to find a phone to call his friends.  
  
Xander was soon able to find a phone in the waiting room and called Giles and told him what happened.  
  
It wasn't long before Giles, Buffy, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Jenny arrived.  
  
Willow instantly ran up and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked pulling away.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine but Imoen's not she's in the E.R. right now." Xander said his eye's downcast as he fell into a chair.  
  
"Hey don't worry I'm sure she'll be alright." Buffy said sitting down next to her friend and wrapping a comforting arm around him.  
  
Willow sat down on the other side and every one else found seats and sat down.  
  
After about an hour of waiting a doctor approached them.  
  
Xander stood up and turned to the doctor.  
  
"Is she all right?" Xander asked the doctor.  
  
"Well we were able to stop the bleeding and luckily no internal organs were damaged but she suffered a severe blow to the head and went into coma." The doctor said looking at Xander.  
  
"She'll wake up though right." Xander asked, the worry in his voice very evident.  
  
"I honestly can't say but her chances don't look good." The doctor responded.  
  
At this Xander fell back into the chair looking at the floor while tears formed in his eye's.  
  
"I'll just leave you now if you want to see her she's in room B5 it's just down the hall." The doctor said walking down the hallway to his office.  
  
As soon as the doctor left Xander stood up and without saying a word walked down the hall the doctor pointed to.  
  
Buffy was worried about Xander she had never seen him so emotional in the three years she had known him.  
  
"Giles don't you think we should go with him?" Buffy said looking at her watcher.  
  
"No Buffy I think he just needs to be alone right now, we should probably leave." Giles said standing up.  
  
"But don't you think we should stay here and wait?" Willow asked.  
  
"No Xander needs to be alone now he'll come to us when he needs us." Giles said walking towards the exit.  
  
The rest of the group soon followed.  
  
It was dark in the room the only light coming from the multitude of machines that were hooked up to Imoen.  
  
Xander slowly walked over to his sisters limp form and sat down next to her.  
  
"Imoen I don't know if you can here me or not but I'm so sorry if it wasn't for me and this stupid destiny of mine you would be fine." Xander started trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Imoen I know I only met you three weeks ago but you mean more to me than any one else in my family you really are my sister and I promise that Sarevok will pay for this, he will suffer for what he did to you." Xander said then standing up and drying his tears he then turned and walked out of the room with a determined look on his face.  
  
Sarevok would pay for hurting his sister.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Sorry this one's so short but I promise the next one will be longer just hang in there. But anyway what will happen will Imoen die or will she live, will Sarevok strike again and hurt another of Xander's friends? Keep reading to find out. 


	6. Son of Blood Chapter 5

Hi ya people I'm back with chapter 5 I told ya it be up soon so here it is. Also I've decided to up the rating to R just because of violent things that will happen. One more thing Buffy and Xander won't actually get together till the end but there will be several hunting's of them.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Buffy or Baulders Gate but I own a pair of socks.  
  
Chapter Dedication. This Chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed and thanks for all the advice it really will come in handy.  
  
The Son of Blood Chapter 5  
  
It had been a month since Xander and Imoen were attacked and Imoen was put in coma and Buffy and the rest of the scoobies hadn't seen hide nor hair of Xander.  
  
"I'm worried about Xander he hasn't called or come to seen us since Imoen was put in coma and I don't like that." Willow said to her friends around the table.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Oz said wrapping and arm around her.  
  
"You think so?" Willow asked.  
  
"I know so. The dudes a fighter he won't go done until he takes out Sarevok." Oz said pulling Willow closer.  
  
"I know he's alright I just really wish we knew where he was." Buffy said slumping in her chair.  
  
"Yes so do I but since we don't there's nothing we can do about." Giles said while sitting down and cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Will are you sure you and Miss Calendar can't find him with the computer?" Buffy asked turning to her read headed friend.  
  
"For the millionth time Buffy no we can't find him." Jenny said looking up from the computer looking for info on the demon that attacked Xander and Imoen.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do." Buffy asked angrily turning to her watcher.  
  
"The only thing we can do Buffy and that's wait Xander will come to us when he's ready." Giles said placing his glasses back on his head and opening a book.  
  
Meanwhile across town Xander was in the training room of his new home practicing magic from the books he found in Imoen's library.  
  
"Xander this is to dangerous you have to stop. Studying magic without a teacher could prove fatal." Shriek said from his perch in the training room.  
  
"Shriek I know but how do expect me to be Sarevok without magic." Xander turned to his bird friend angrily.  
  
"I don't expect you to but you should wait until Imoen wakes up so she can teach you." Shriek responded calmly.  
  
"Shriek we don't know when that will be and what happens if Sarevok attacks before she wakes up?" Xander said turning back to his training.  
  
The falcon was at a loss for words. Xander made a good point and he couldn't argue with it.  
  
"Alright just be more careful your overexerting yourself to much. Now try a magic missile spell." The falcon said.  
  
Xander concentrated his energy into his hand then spoke the arcane tong putting to correct pronunciation on each of the syllables and before he knew what happened a red ball of energy shot from his hand and hit a far target on the wall on the outside edge.  
  
"Very good Xander all you need to do now is work on your aim." Shriek said approvingly.  
  
"Wow I did it." Xander said looking at the charred target.  
  
"Yes you did now you should rest not many people are able to do that after only a month of training." Shriek said hopping into the air from his perch and flying out of the room with Xander following behind.  
  
Later when Xander and Shriek were in the kitchen eating lunch in silence Xander raised a question.  
  
"Shriek do think I'll be able to beat Sarevok?" Xander asked the bird.  
  
"To be honest I don't know." Shriek said casually.  
  
"Oh gee thanks for the vote of confidence." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Xander I only say that because as far as I can tell you and Sarevok are pretty evenly matched. In the end I think it will come down to whoever has the stronger spirit." The bird said looking up at his human campaign.  
  
"I better get going I want to get down to the hospital." Xander said standing up and dumping his dishes in the sink.  
  
"Xander one more thing." The bird called.  
  
"What?" Xander said turning around.  
  
"You might want to pay a visit to your friends they're probably worried sick about you." The falcon said hopping over to the open window.  
  
"Yeah your right I'll stop there on the way back from the hospital." Xander said grabbing the key's to his car.  
  
"Good I'll meet you there." And with that the falcon hopped out the window and speard it's wings and catching a light breeze flew away before Xander could ask what he meant.  
  
When Xander was looking through the garage three weeks earlier looking for something he could use to help push his magic training forward he has surprised to find three more cars.  
  
One a dark blue Porsche, One a black Nissan Pathfinder, And the last one a white Pontiac Firebird.  
  
After a quick rummaging around Xander found a not in the front seat of the of the Porsche and found a note to him from Imoen simply saying this.  
  
Xander The key's are in the glove compartment. Imoen.  
  
So that was how Xander found himself driving down the road behind the wheel of the Porsche after visiting Imoen at the hospital.  
  
Sadly Imoen's condition had not improved over the past month and this was really beginning to worry Xander.  
  
It wasn't long until Xander pulled to stop in front of Sunnydale High school earning a looks from a few of the people at school who recognized him and wondered where he got such an expensive car.  
  
Ignoring all there looks Xander walked into the shadows of the building and waited for Shriek to arrive.  
  
It wasn't long until the falcon flew from the sky and perched itself on Xander shoulder.  
  
"Well shall we go I'm anxious to meet these friends you speak so highly of." Shriek said from his perch on Xander's shoulder.  
  
Luckily for Xander lunch had ended and everyone was in class so no one saw him walking down the hall with a falcon perched on his shoulder.  
  
Xander quickly made his way to the library and when he walked in and was greeted by stares from his friends.  
  
"Xander why is there an eagle on your shoulder?" Buffy asked her friend.  
  
As soon as the words left Buffy's mouth Shriek leapt off of Xander's shoulder and truned to Buffy.  
  
"I'm a falcon not an eagle and the names Shriek." The bird said looking into Buffy's eye's.  
  
As soon as Shriek spoke Willow, Cordelia, Buffy, and Jenny all fainted.  
  
"Wicked Cool." Oz said staring at the talking bird.  
  
A little while later after the girls were all wakened and everyone had been introduced to the talking bird Cordelia spoke.  
  
"So Xander what have you been up to this past month?" She asked turning to him.  
  
"Oh not much I mainly concentrated on training in magic and visiting Imoen at the hospital." Xander said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"How is she doing? Has she woken up yet?" Jenny asked from her seat.  
  
"No she hasn't her condition hasn't improved at all." Xander said looking down.  
  
"Hey don't worry Xan we may have only met her once but I know she'll make it through." Buffy said smiling at her friend.  
  
"Thanks Buff." Xander said staring back at her.  
  
"So Xander how has your training in magic going?" Willow asked her best friend.  
  
"Not well I have to learn this stuff on my own and it's hard so far I've been only able to master a simple level one magic missile spell." Xander said looking at his friend  
  
"Yes but Xander that is very impressive it take's most people a year's to master a spell like that and you did it in little under a month." Shriek said looking up at his human friend.  
  
"Yeah your right and if I keep it up at this pace I should be able to learn more spells soon." Xander said with his trademark grin on his face.  
  
"Hey guy's I'm sorry I haven't really been around much these past weeks but." Xander started but before he could continue Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Xander it's all right we all understand what your going through we just want to be able to help you." Buffy said to her friend.  
  
"You got with Imoen out of action I'll need more help now than ever before." Xander said looking back at all of his friends.  
  
But sadly there moment of spiritual bonding was cut off when a bright flash of light appeared in the center of the room.  
  
In the light settled there were seven small red/brown monsters with black fur running down there spines, two legs and two arms each carrying it's own set of three inch long claws and small bat like heads with deadly looking fangs.  
  
"Ah shit Grunks." Xander said looking at the creatures and taking up a defensive position.  
  
"Xander what are Grunks?" Buffy said also taking up a defensive position.  
  
"A type of demon not to smart but strong watch out for there claws." And as soon as those words were out of Xander's mouth the creatures leapt forward and the battle begun.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Well here's Chapter 5 got it sooner than I expected but I hope you like.  
  
See ya next time. 


	7. Son of Blood Chapter 6

Hi everyone I'm back with Chapter 6 I hope you like it. I probably would have updated sooner but I really got into Golden Sun The Lost Age. For any of you reading this with a gameboy advance a strongly suggest buying it even if you haven't played the first it's still a great game. And also two new characters makes the seen some of you may know.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Baldurs Gate or Buffy but I do own Shriek and the Grunks there mine if you steal them I'll sue you.  
  
Chapter Dedication. This chapter is dedicated to Stan Lee for making X Men. I just saw X 2 and it is awesome and Jean is hot.  
  
The Son of Blood Chapter 6  
  
Even though the Grunks weren't that bright they were putting up a good fight and Xander and Buffy were having trouble fighting them.  
  
"Buffy duck!" Xander yelled as a Grunk was trying to tackle her from behind.  
  
Buffy ducked right in time causing the Grunk to fly over her and right to Xander where he did a high kick and hit the Grunk in midair and sent it into a wall.  
  
"Thanks Xand." Buffy yelled while sending another Grunk into the wall near the first.  
  
"No prob." Xander said back squaring of against two more Grunks.  
  
Two of the demons had already been killed which left five left but Xander and Buffy were quickly growing tried from fighting off the small quick creatures.  
  
Xander quickly sent a low kick to one of his opponents which momentarily stunned it allowing Xander to send an even faster flurry of punches at his other opponent.  
  
Buffy on the other hand was having a little trouble with her three opponents.  
  
The Grunks though being dumb where able to work as a team effectively against the blond slayer.  
  
"Xander this isn't good these things are to fast!" Buffy yelled to her friend while dodging another attack from the Grunks.  
  
"Don't worry Buff we've been in worse situations before!" Xander yelled back kicking the Grunk in the head again and punching the other stunning them both long enough to use his secret weapon.  
  
Xander jumped back a little to give himself some breathing room and held up his hand.  
  
Gathering energy in his hand and quickly chanting the right words a ball of red energy leapt from his hand and sped forward and killing another Grunk.  
  
While Xander was busy casting his spell Buffy was able to gain the upper hand in her fight with the three Grunks.  
  
Sending a kick to one's head stunning it then flinging one sneaking up behind her over her shoulder into the third monster she was able to get her self some time to catch her breath.  
  
After Xander had killed one of his Grunks he ran forward to attack the other but the Grunk seeing this coming jumped to the side and slashed at Xander with it's claws landing a blow and knocking Xander into a wall.  
  
As the Grunk moved forward to finish off the injured Bhaal spawn a yell was heard over the roar of battle.  
  
"Butt kicking for justice." The voice yelled and the Grunk was thrown into a wall where it was then run threw by a large sword carried by an even larger man.  
  
The man stood about 6'3 with a strange looking purple tattoo over his right eye and the lower part of his forehead.  
  
After killing the first Grunk the man pulled a small axe from his belt and threw it at one of the Grunks attacking Buffy.  
  
The axe imbedded itself in the Grunks head and before the body even hit the ground the man ran forward and beheaded another Grunk.  
  
Xander at this time had recovered from the attack and pulled himself to his feet and sent another magic missile spell at the last Grunk killing it.  
  
After all the Grunks where killed the man turned and helped Buffy to her feet.  
  
"Is my little butt kicking friend all right?" The man asked Buffy wile she brushed herself off.  
  
"Uh yeah, thanks." Buffy said a little nervous at the big man with the bug sword in front of her.  
  
"Um excuse me but who are you?" Giles asked as he stood up from behind his desk which he had been knocked behind at the beginning of the fight.  
  
"Oh that is right I have not introduced myself yet." The man said with a large smile.  
  
"No you haven't, so who are you?" Willow asked as she and Oz crawled out from under the research table.  
  
"Well then I guess I should." The large man said bending over and helping Willow and Oz to there feet.  
  
"My name is Minsc the butt kicking ranger of righteousness." Minsc said while putting his sword in the sheath on his back.  
  
"Who?" Jenny asked while she and Cordelia came out of Giles's office.  
  
"Minsc the ranger here to plant a foot in the butts of evildoers." Minsc said with a grin.  
  
"Wait a minute I remember Imoen saying something about you." Xander said as he sat down at the research table holding his ribs where the Grunk clawed him.  
  
"Yes that is me where is my little butt kicking friend?" Minsc asked looking around the room. "She's not here she's in the hospital, she got hurt and is in coma." Xander said his eye's down cast.  
  
Buffy noticing her friends sadness was immediately at his side with a supportive arm around his shoulders.  
  
"What my little butt kicking friend is hurt?" Minsc said his voice full of worry.  
  
"Yeah the doctors don't know if she'll pull through or not." Xander said looking up at the big man.  
  
"Take me and Boo to see her at once." Minsc said looking down at Xander.  
  
"Um who's Boo?" Oz asked from the other side of the table.  
  
"Oh how could I forget." Minsc said while reaching into his short leather jacket and pulling out a small ball of fur.  
  
"This is Boo the worlds only miniature giant space hamster." Minsc said holding up the fur ball which did in fact turn out to be a small brown and white hamster that made a loud squeak.  
  
"Boo says hello." Minsc said petting the hamster affectionately.  
  
"Oh look Xander the space hamster talks to him." Buffy whispered into Xander's ear.  
  
"Shush Buff." Xander said with a small grin and Buffy just rolled her eye's.  
  
"Minsc you better put Boo away before I get hungry." Shriek said floating down from the rafters.  
  
"Shriek my old but kicking bird friend how are you." Minsc said turning to the bird while tucking Boo back into his coat.  
  
"I'm fine how have you been." Shriek said with a gleam in his eye's.  
  
"Not bad now lets go see Imoen Boo is worried for his butt kicking friend" Minsc said to the bird.  
  
"Alright Minsc c'mon." Xander said pulling himself out of the chair and heading for the door to the library.  
  
"Xander wait your hurt." Buffy said following him to the door.  
  
"Then what better place to go then the hospital." Xander said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah I guess you right but I'm going with you to make sure you get there all right." Buffy said grabbing her coat and following him.  
  
"Buffy what about school?" Xander asked.  
  
"So I'll miss a few classes big deal you can't talk me out of this see resolve face." Buffy said putting on her resolve face.  
  
"All right lets go." Xander said walking out the door. "Giles will you be alright cleaning the mess up?" Buffy asked turning to her watcher.  
  
"Yes we'll be fine go." Giles said to his young charge.  
  
"Thanks I'll be back soon." Buffy said heading out the door with Minsc right behind her.  
  
Soon the trio was outside in the parking lot.  
  
"Minsc you have a car right." Xander asked turning to the big man.  
  
"Yes I do." Minsc said pointing to a black Ford Pickup parked next to Xander's Porsche  
  
"All right lets get going." Xander said hopping into his car  
  
"Xander this is your car?" Buffy asked in disbelief  
  
"Yep found it in the garage you coming or what." Xander asked starting the engine while Buffy hopped in and Minsc climbed into his pickup.  
  
Soon both cars where traveling down the road toward Sunnydale General Hospital.  
  
"So Xander how hard was it to learn that energy ball spell?" Buffy asked turning to her friend.  
  
"Pretty hard considering my teacher was a talking bird but eventually I got." Xander said his eye's on the road.  
  
The rest of the trip was held in a comfortable silence until reaching the hospital where a doctor immediately saw to Xander's cut's which weren't as bad as they looked and Minsc went to Imoen's room.  
  
It wasn't long until Xander was all fixed up and he and Buffy joined Minsc in Imoen's room.  
  
"How did my little butt kicking friend end up like this?" Minsc asked Xander  
  
"We where attacked by a Bronze Dog and she got hurt I'm sorry." Xander said to the big man.  
  
"Don't be sorry for me be sorry for the monster that did this to my friend for Boo and I shall find him and make him pay." Minsc said with a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"That's right Minsc he will now we should probably go before the nurses chase us out." Xander said rising and walking out the door with Minsc and Buffy close behind.  
  
After Minsc and Xander had dropped Buffy off back at school and he and Minsc had decided on Minsc staying at the mansion with him Xander and the big man where in the garage after parking there cars.  
  
"So Minsc what does bring you to Hellsdale?" Xander asked the big man while climbing out of her car.  
  
"Well two months ago Boo and I got call from Imoen saying she knew where to find the chosen one and sent us on a mission to find a suitable weapon for him which we did." Minsc said opening the back of his car and pulling out a long case.  
  
"Boo and eye found a sword worthy of Xander the butt kicking chosen one." Minsc said opening the case.  
  
Inside the case lay a beautifully crafted sword about four and half feet long with a handle long enough for it to be wheedled one of to handed.  
  
The blade of the sword was straight with some runes engraved near the hand guard.  
  
The hilt of the sword was a golden color but wrapped with leather so it would not slip out if the hand got sweaty.  
  
The hand guard was carved to resemble angel wings and was crafted with fine detail and the pommel was a clear sphere that was flashing with different colors.  
  
"It's beautiful." Xander said staring at the sword in awe.  
  
"It's called The Judgment it's a rune blade not even Imoen knows what kind of power it holds inside." Minsc said to the young Bhaal spawn.  
  
"And I take it it's up to me to find out." Xander said picking up the sword which was surprisingly light and well balanced.  
  
"Yes this sword was meant for you, you must unlock it's power to defeat Sarevok." Minsc said while pulling out the sheath and handing it to Xander who quickly sheathed it.  
  
"Well Minsc thanks for finding this sword. Now lets go have some dinner." Xander said carrying his new sword into the house.  
  
"That is a great idea Minsc and Boo are famished." Minsc said following behind.  
  
So with that Xander and his new friend and comrade in arms went in to enjoy a good supper and good nights rest.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
So there's chapter 6 hope you liked it number 7 should hopefully be out in a week or less until then  
  
See Ya 


	8. Son of Blood Chapter 7

Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 7 hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Baldurs Gate.  
  
Chapter Dedication. This Chapter is dedicated to by good buddy Brian Zinnel (AKA Zin Dog)  
  
The Son of Blood Chapter 7  
  
The sound of wood clashing together was the only sound that could be heard as Xander and Minsc were sparring with wooden swords in the training room of the Mansion  
  
Xander and Minsc were giving the sparring match there all and found they were pretty evenly matched.  
  
Minsc sent a downward slash at Xander but the young Bhaal spawn rolled away and landed a blow on the lower part of Minsc's leg before jumping back.  
  
With about two yards of space between the two combatants Xander and Minsc slowly started circling each other looking for a weak point in the others defense.  
  
Xander was looking hard at Minsc's posture trying to find an opening then he saw one and with out waiting ran forward and attacked.  
  
The blow landed against Minsc's right ribs and sent the warrior to his knees gasping for breath.  
  
"Alright Xander you win." Minsc said standing up and rubbing his swore ribs.  
  
"Good match Minsc." Xander said extending is hand and shaking Minsc's  
  
"Yes it was Minsc has never had a more challenging fight in his life." Minsc said putting his training sword back on the rack.  
  
"Yeah same here now I got too start practicing my magic." Xander said as he put his sword away and moved to the center of the room and sitting down.  
  
Xander folded his legs underneath him and closed his eye's and cleared his mind of everything the way he was taught and was soon in a deep trance.  
  
"Xander is a very strong lad." Minsc observed talking to the large Falcon on it's perch.  
  
"Yes he is one of the strongest I've ever seen." Shriek said looking to the young man in the center of the room.  
  
"Do you think he will be able to defeat Sarevok?" Minsc asked the bird.  
  
"Well Sarevok is very strong both physically and mentally and has a vast amount of deadly spells at his disposal, but Xander has something I've never seen before." The bird said.  
  
"What is that?" Minsc said looking to the brunette.  
  
"I don't know it's hard to describe it's like some sort of vast power that is untapped and just waiting to be discover." Shriek said to the man.  
  
Xander finishing his mediation stood up and held is hands in front of him bending his fingers to make an O shape.  
  
Xander then concentrated his energy and started to chant.  
  
A ball of energy started to form in Xander's hands.  
  
Finishing the chant Xander pushed his hands forward and a fireball shot out and exploded against the wall.  
  
"Good job Xander!" Shriek said from his perch.  
  
"Oh ho good job butt kicking friend." Minsc congratulated.  
  
"Thanks that's two spells I've mastered." Xander said looking at the scorch mark on the wall.  
  
"And in under three months that's very impressive." Shriek said flying over and landing on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah now I'm gonna go shower and then head over to the library maybe the others have found something." Xander said heading for the door.  
  
Meanwhile across town in the Sunnydale High School library the Scooby gang were going through books or checking the internet as in Jenny's case, trying to find information on Sarevok.  
  
"Uh I hate this we've been researching for months and not one thing on Sarevok." Buffy said slumping in her chair.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find something that can help Xander." Willow said comforting her blond friend.  
  
"I hope your right." Buffy said reaching for another book to look through.  
  
"Where is Xander don't you think he should be here after all this is his destiny." Cordelia said slightly grumpy and reaching for another book to dig through.  
  
"Cordy you know that Xander needs to train or else Sarevok will waste him." Jenny said to the young brunette.  
  
"Yeah but I can still be grumpy." Cordelia said paging through the book.  
  
After about another thirty minutes of useless research the libaray opened to reveal Xander with Shriek on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Xander asked walking over to the table.  
  
Shriek however launched himself from Xander's shoulder and flew over to Oz's.  
  
"Hey Xander." Willow said not looking up from her book.  
  
"Gee talk about a warm welcome." Xander said sitting down next to Buffy.  
  
"Oh chill out and read." Buffy said grabbing a book from the pile and pushing it in front of Xander.  
  
"Geez I have to save the world and your still making me do research?" Xander asked opening the book.  
  
"Yup now shut up and read." Buffy said never looking up from her book.  
  
Shriek had to suppress a chuckle but failed.  
  
"You think this is funny Shriek." Xander said leveling a glare at the bird.  
  
"Yup." Shriek simply responded.  
  
"Ya know Shriek give me one good reason I shouldn't fry you right now." Xander said looking the bird in the eye's.  
  
"Because you'll miss my quirky attitude and devilishly good looks." The bird said.  
  
"What good look's your uglier than a emu." Xander said to the bird.  
  
"This coming from a guy who could win an ugly contest." The bird shot back.  
  
The fight between the man and bird lasted long and soon everyone in the library was staring.  
  
"Your mother was a pigeon."  
  
"Yeah well your so fat the last time you saw 90210 was on the bathroom scale."  
  
"Oh that's real creative feather head."  
  
"Better feathers than that rats nest you call hair."  
  
And the fight raged on much like that until everyone in the room broke down into hysterical laughter including Giles.  
  
After about another twenty minutes of the man bird insult swaps the two cooled down and things returned to normal.  
  
"So Xander where's Minsc?" Buffy asked her friend.  
  
"Oh he's still at the hospital with Imoen." Xander said.  
  
"How she doing?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Well her injury's have healed and there's been slight improvement but the doctors still don't know if she'll make it." Xander said suddenly a little depressed.  
  
"Hey don't worry I'm sure she'll pull through." Buffy said patting him on the shoulders.  
  
"Yeah she probably will." Xander said standing up and starching out his legs.  
  
"Well Shriek and I probably better get going." Xander said turning to leave.  
  
"Hey wait how long until we see you again?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well I was thinking about going out on patrol tonight if that's alright with Buff." Xander said turning to the slayer.  
  
"That would be great meet me hear at sundown." Buffy said.  
  
"Will do, see ya." Xander said and with that he and Shriek left the library.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Well there's chapter 7 hope you liked it please review  
  
See Ya 


	9. Son of Blood Chapter 8

Hi everyone I'm back sorry it took so long to update but I had semester exams to study for and lots of other things going on but now it's summer and I should be able to update more often maybe once or twice a week but anywho one with the chapter  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Buffy or Baldurs Gate but I do own the character Shriek.  
  
Chapter Dedication.  
This chapter is dedicated to my history teacher who made our history final to watch Forrest Gump.  
  
The Son of Blood  
Chapter 8  
  
In a dark cave under Sunnydale Sarevok contemplated his next move against the chosen one.  
  
"That damn boy has stopped everything I've sent at him." Sarevok said silently.  
  
"Master Memphis has a plan." A small imp said while cleaning the floor.  
  
"What is it Memphis." Sarevok said uninterested.  
  
"Why not send one who pretends to be his friend to kill." The imp said never stopping his work.  
  
"A double agent, Memphis that is a good idea." Sarevok said rising from his thrown.  
  
"Send for Shadow Strike." Sarevok roared into the empty cavern.  
  
A few seconds later a vertical slash of red light appeared and whitened into a doorway.  
  
"You sent for me my lord." A feminine figure hidden in shadows said stepping through the doorway.  
  
"Yes Shadow Strike I did." Sarevok said approaching the figure.  
  
"Name it and it shall be done." The black figure said.  
  
"I want you to kill the Chosen One." Sarevok with a evil grin on his face.  
  
"It shall be done." Shadow Strike said before stepping back through the doorway and disappeared.  
  
"Soon nothing shall stand in my way." Sarevok roared with laughter.  
  
While Sarevok plotted the death of Xander the young Bhaal spawn was in a cemetery looking for the undead inhabitants of Sunnydale.  
  
"Geez this is so boring where are the dead guys." Buffy said while twirling Mr Pointy in her hand.  
  
"Ya know Buff I think they prefer the term living impaired." Xander said with a grin.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Buffy asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know just a hunch." Xander said looking around.  
  
"Well we'll just ask Angel when he shows up." Buffy said also looking around.  
  
"Great deadboy is coming too." Xander said slightly annoyed.  
  
"You know he hates that name." Buffy said with a grin.  
  
"That's why I use it." Xander said turning away from his friend.  
  
Soon Angel appeared from the shadows and walked up to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, Xander." Angel said.  
  
"Deadboy so glad you could join us." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't call me that." Angel simply responded and the trio continued their patrol.  
  
After about twenty minutes of walking and searching for the undead a raptorial scream was heard overhead and Shriek flew down and landed on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"Shriek what's up?" Xander asked his bird friend.  
  
"I spotted a rather large gathering of vampires about thirty yards to the west." Shriek said proudly.  
  
"How many?" Angel asked.  
  
"About fifteen." The bird responded.  
  
"Alright that makes five for each of us." Xander loosening the Judgment in it's sheath underneath Xander's black duster.  
  
"Alright lets go." Buffy said gripping Mr. Pointy tightly.  
  
So the trio walked in the direction the falcon pointed out and soon found a small clearing in a forest containing fifteen vamps.  
  
"So what do we do?" Buffy asked from her hiding place in the bushes.  
  
"Simple divide and conquer." Xander said with a grin as he leapt from the bushes and pulling the Judgment from it's sheath with Angel and Buffy following close behind.  
  
The trio then divided and each took a group of five vamps.  
  
Xander was easily taking care of his group seeing as they were all fledglings.  
  
When one ran forward to attack Xander he jumped to the side and with a quick slash of the Judgment the vampire crumbled to dust.  
  
Xander then raised his hand and chanted a few words and two red balls of energy launched from his hand and dusted two more of the undead.  
  
The last two charged Xander together to try and over power him but he quickly sheathed his sword and leapt into the air and flipped over them. He then pulled out two stakes which he threw at the vampires dusting them.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy and Angel weren't having as easy a time as Xander.  
  
Buffy quickly ran at one and sent a kick to his stomach which caused the vamp to double over she then did a rising kick to his head which stunned the undead long enough for Buffy to drive Mr. Pointy into his heart.  
  
Angel quickly sent a scissors kick to one of his opponents before sending a high kick to another one's head. He then pulled out two stakes and dusted them both.  
  
When one the vamps grabbed Angel from behind and Buffy and Xander where busy with Buffy's group another vampire grabbed one of Angels stakes and was about to drive it into his heart when he heard an angry screech from a above.  
  
Shriek flew down and raked his razor sharp talons across the vampire's eyes giving Angel enough time to break free and steal his stake back and dust the vamp grabbing him.  
  
Xander looked around and saw that his friend and undead ally and saw they weren't doing to well. Xander decided to end it quickly.  
  
"Buffy Angel duck!" Xander yelled to his companions.  
  
Buffy and Angel not being idiots ducked just as a fireball launched by Xander flew over head and struck a vampire and then exploded killing all the vamps excluding Angel.  
  
Buffy and Angel pulled themselves too their feet and turned to see Xander with his trademark grin on his face before he fainted.  
  
Buffy and Angel quickly ran over to their friend to see if he was alright.  
  
"Xander c'mon wake up." Buffy said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy he'll be alright he just drained his strength casting that spell." Shriek said from Angels shoulder.  
  
"We should get him back to the library." Angel reaching down to pick up the boy.  
  
Xander slowly opened his eye's to see the worried faces of Cordelia and Willow hovering above him.  
  
"Uhh what happened?" Xander asked sitting up and looking around he then realized he was on the couch in Giles office.  
  
"You passed out after casting that fireball spell." Shriek said from the end of the couch.  
  
"You've been out for nearly an hour. How do feel?" She asked while Willow helped him up.  
  
"Been better but I've also been worse." Xander said while standing.  
  
Xander then left Giles office and went into the main room of the library and saw everyone around the research table except Angel who had left.  
  
"Hey guys whats up." Xander asked walking over to the table.  
  
"Xander shouldn't you be resting more." Buffy asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Buff I'm fine don't worry." Xander said while sitting down.  
  
At this Shriek flew from Giles office over to Xander's shoulder.  
  
"Xander we should get back Minsc will be worried." Shriek said to his human friend.  
  
"That's probably a good idea. See ya guys later." Xander said standing up with Shriek still on his shoulder.  
  
"See ya." Oz called as Xander left the library.  
  
"You know I'm sick and tired of Xander always coming and going as he pleases we need to know where he's staying." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy I know your concerned but Xander didn't tell us for his own protection so we shouldn't try and find out." Giles said to his young charge.  
  
"Oh fine." Buffy said pouting  
  
"Good now I suggest we all get home and get some rest." Giles said standing and walking into his office as Cordelia and Jenny left the library and Oz started to head towards Giles office to ask the watcher something.  
  
As soon as everyone left the library Buffy turned to Willow.  
  
"Ok Willow see what you can find on the computer I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy said standing up.  
  
"You got if Xander's in Sunnydale I'll find him." Willow said standing too as Oz came out of Giles office.  
  
As soon as Xander pulled into the driveway of his house he sensed their was a magic user in the house and he quickly jumped from the car and ran for the door.  
  
As soon as Xander stepped in the house he heard voices in living room and went to investigate.  
  
Upon entering the living room Xander saw Minsc talking with a woman he had never seen before.  
  
The woman had dark brown hair and darker skin. She was wearing a purple robe and had an aura of a spellcaster in short she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
  
"Ah Xander you have returned how was the patrol." Minsc said turning to his young friend.  
  
"Fine who's that." Xander asked gesturing to the woman.  
  
"Oh how rude of me Xander this is my old friend Dynaheir, Dynaheir this is Xander the chosen one." Minsc said  
  
"Uh nice to meet you." Xander said shaking the woman's hand  
  
"It is a pleasure." Dynaheir said to Xander.  
  
"Dynaheir has come here to help you train in magic Xander." Minsc said to the young Bhaal spawn  
  
"Well that's good but I'm beat so I'm going to bed good night." Xander said heading up the stairs to his room.  
  
Later that night Xander had trouble sleeping so he decided to head down to the kitchen to get a midnight snack.  
  
When Xander got down to the kitchen he saw he wasn't the only one having a snack.  
  
"Dynaheir what are you doing up?" Xander asked heading over to the freezer.  
  
"The same thing as you apparently." She said while taking a bite of the pie in front of her.  
  
"And what about you Shriek?" Xander asked the bird who was sitting on the counter.  
  
"Talking to Dynaheir seeing as how she is currently the only one in the house who I can have an intelligent conversation with." The bird said  
  
"Ha Ha Ha." Xander said sitting down with a container of ice cream and a spoon.  
  
"Is there something on your mind?" Dynaheir asked the brunette youth.  
  
"No why do you ask." Xander said looking up from his ice cream.  
  
"Xander I know your lying now tell me what's wrong." The dark skinned woman said.  
  
Xander looked at the woman and sighed in defeat.  
  
"It's just that I'm destined to save the world or destroy it and I don't know when all this will happen and I'm a afraid the longer I have to wait for it the less chance I have to resist the darkness that is inside of me." Xander said looking down.  
  
"Xander destiny is no matter of chance, it is a matter of choice, it's not something to be waited for it is something to be achieved." Dynaheir said looking at the boy.  
  
"Xander your burden is one that no one should face but you have to and you will have to rely one your friends and if you find your true power I know you will triumph." Shriek said to the boy.  
  
"Thanks your right If I have all of your help I know I can do it." Xander said continuing to eat his ice cream.  
  
While everyone in town was sleeping or in case of the trio in Xander's house eating, a lone figure walked the streets of Sunnydale looking for the man who could help her. The person was Faith the Vampire Slayer.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Well there is the end of the chapter I hope you like it and bet you can't guess who shadow strike is if you can you win prize I am also thinking about changing this from a Xander/Buffy to a Xander/Cordy but I will leave that up to the reviewers if I get any if not I'll flip a coin. 


	10. Son of Blood Chapter 9

Hey everyone back with chapter 9 and I just have one thing to say before it starts and that is.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Thank you now on with the chapter. Also still considering changing it to a Xander/Cordy so please review and say what you think or a coin will be flipped.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Buffy or Baldur's Gate.  
  
Chapter Dedication. This chapter is dedicated to my Japanese teacher sensai Kawamura the coolest teacher on the planet.  
  
The Son of Blood  
Chapter 9  
  
Buffy walked down the halls of towards the library to see if Giles had found anything about Sarevok that could help her Xander shaped friend but when she got there she saw that someone had already beaten her too it.  
  
Xander and a woman she did not recognize where sitting at the research table talking with Giles.  
  
"Hey Xander who's this?" Buffy asked gesturing to the dark skinned woman.  
  
"Oh hey Buff this is Dynaheir she came here to help me train in magic." Xander told his blond hair friend.  
  
"Greetings." Dynaheir said.  
  
"Hey. We got anything new on this Sarevok?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"No we don't I've called the council to see if they no anything we should here back in a couple of days." Giles said to his young charge before turning to Dynaheir.  
  
"So Dynaheir where are you from?" Giles asked the woman.  
  
"Originally I come from Africa but I moved to China when I was young to begin training in magic." The mage responded.  
  
While the conversation between Giles and Dynaheir continued Buffy walked up to Xander.  
  
"So Xander what's up?" Buffy asked her brown haired friend.  
  
"Oh not much training basically and trying to find out where Sarevok is how about you?" Xander said to Buffy.  
  
"Oh same old same old." Buffy responded casually.  
  
"Cool now I really would love to stay and hang out but I really got to get going Dynaheir going to start my magic training today." Xander said standing up and tapping Dynaheir on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but we got to get going." Xander said to Dynaheir.  
  
"Alright then." Dynaheir said standing and then turning back to Giles and Buffy.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting both of you I hope we shall be able to talk again soon." Dynaheir said before turning and walking out the library doors with Xander following behind.  
  
It wasn't long before Xander and Dynaheir made it to the parking lot and noticed Oz and Willow heading towards them.  
  
"Hey Xander who's this?" Willow asked looking at Dynaheir.  
  
"Willow this is Dynaheir she's here to help me with magic, Dynaheir these are my friends Willow and Oz." Xander said.  
  
"It is a pleasure Xander speaks very highly of you." Dynaheir said to the two teens.  
  
"Same here." Willow said.  
  
"Hey" Oz said.  
  
"Well we gotta get going see you guys later." Xander said to his two friends before getting onto his Porsche.  
  
"It was a pleasure." Dynaheir said while climbing into the other side.  
  
"Bye." Willow waved as the car pulled out of its space and drove away.  
  
About forty-five minutes later Xander and Dynaheir where in the training room at the house training Xander in magic while Minsc was going through sword motions.  
  
"Now Xander you have to concentrate picture look deep within yourself and find your power magic is not something you can control picture yourself as a river and the magic is the bank guiding you." Dynaheir said to Xander.  
  
Xander on the other hand was sitting cross-legged on the mat with his eye's closed trying to do what Dynaheir said but he was having a bit of a problem with it.  
  
"Ugg this is hard." Xander said not moving a muscle.  
  
"I know it is but you must relax you have to surrender to the magic before you can control it." Dynaheir spoke casually and Xander returned to his concentration.  
  
While Xander was training hard Buffy and the rest of the Scooby's where in the library researching.  
  
"Giles we've already been through all these books we don't have anything that can help Xander." Cordelia said slamming her book shut and slumping back in her chair.  
  
"She's right Giles we've tried everything." Buffy said.  
  
Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them before putting them back on and turning to his young charges.  
  
"I'm afraid your right the only thing we can do is wait for the council to contact us." Giles said sitting back in his chair.  
  
It was at that moment the doors to the library swung open and in them stood a raven haired woman in tight leather pants and a crimson red tank top that showed a little more than what was considered decent.  
  
"Um can I help you?" Giles asked the woman.  
  
"I hope so are you Rupert Giles?" The woman responded.  
  
"Yes I am and who are you." The watcher said back.  
  
"The names Faith the Vampire Slayer." The woman said back.  
  
After hearing that everyone around the table was in shock Buffy most of all.  
  
"Oh well uh where's your watcher?" Giles asked the girl.  
  
"Wait a minute Giles is she actually a slayer?" Buffy asked her watcher.  
  
"Yes Buffy she is the council contacted me a few months ago and told me the new slayer had been found." Giles said back.  
  
"Yeah I am so you better get used to it." Faith said walking over and sitting down at the research table.  
  
"And as for my watcher she told me to come here before she was killed." Faith said.  
  
"Oh I am very sorry to hear she was killed." Giles said.  
  
"Yeah I miss her but there's nothing I can do to bring her back so I just got to keep on living." Faith said with a little shrug.  
  
"Yes well I wished you had come under better circumstances." Giles said sitting down himself.  
  
"Whadda mean?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well a guy named Sarevok is in town trying to resurrect an evil god named Bhaal and if he is revived all of humanity will suffer and our only hope lies in the hands of Xander a friend of ours who is a son of Bhaal and thus has super human abilities but there's a chance that the essence of Bhaal which is inside of him my end up turning him evil and bringing about the death of humanity." Cordelia said.  
  
"Wow that ain't good." Faith responded casually.  
  
"No it isn't we've been trying to find information on Sarevok but so far no luck." Giles said to the new slayer.  
  
"And there's nothing we can do?" Faith asked.  
  
"Not right now." Buffy said.  
  
"Well that sucks, so where is this Xander?" Faith asked looking around.  
  
"He's not here he's at home training." Willow said.  
  
"Well lets go to his house I want to meet him." Faith said.  
  
"We can't he hasn't given us his address." Jenny said.  
  
"Oh well then I guess I just have to wait to meet him." Faith said relaxing in her chair.  
  
"Yup." Oz responded.  
  
Across town Xander and Dynaheir were starting to make progress in his training and over the next few days while Buffy and the Scooby's waited for word from the council Xander had trained hard and mastered new spells. Flame Arrow which allowed him to summon a flaming arrow, Armor which allowed him to summon magical armor to raise his defense, and last Chain Lighting which allowed him to blast lighting from his hand that would hit one target then branch off to others.  
  
"Well Xander I believe we have reached the full capacities of your magic." Dynaheir said one morning when she, Xander, Sheik, and Minsc were all eating breakfast.  
  
"What do you mean I only know five spells." Xander said looking up from his Cap'n Crunch cereal.  
  
"Yes that is true but your strengths don't lie in magic so it impressive you where able to learn those spells." Dynaheir said finishing her eggs and putting the dish's in the sink to be washed later.  
  
"That is true my butt kicking friend you should stick too the sword that will let you smite evil." Minsc said finishing up his Lucky Charms and putting the bowl in the sink.  
  
"Yeah I guess you right." Xander said dumping his own bowl in the sink.  
  
"I'm going to head to the hospital and see how Imoen's doing then drop by school and see if the gangs found anything useful." Xander said grabbing his keys and heading for the door.  
  
"Take care." Shriek called after him before flying out the window in search of his own breakfast.  
  
A few minutes later Xander was walking into Sunnydale General too see his sister, he quickly walked past the nurses desk and down the hall to Imoen's room.  
  
Upon entering the room Xander heard the different beeps of the hospital equipment he had grown used to over the weeks.  
  
"Hey Imoen." Xander said sitting down next to her bed and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face her wounds having fully healed a while back  
  
"I just finished my magic training I only know five spells but I know they'll help me I just wish I knew a spell to heal you." Xander said holding on to his sister's hand.  
  
"Dynaheir and Minsc are doing all right too there just really worried about you but I know you'll wake up soon your too stubborn to die." Xander said  
  
"Your right she is." Xander heard a familiar voice behind him turned to see doctor Smith the doctor in charge of his sister standing there.  
  
"Hey Doc any changes?" Xander asked turning to the doctor.  
  
"A few her chances of waking seem to be steadily rising but I don't know when she will wake up." The doctor said walking over and checking her IV bag.  
  
"Well that's good you take care of her I'll be back tomorrow." Xander said walking out the door and down the hall towards the exit.  
  
About ten minutes later Xander pulled into the Sunnydale High parking lot and immediately noticed Cordelia sitting on the hood of her car reading a book.  
  
"Hey Cordy skipping class." Xander joked while getting out of his car.  
  
"No got a free period so I decided to hang out here better than that musty library." Cordelia said hopping of her car and walking up to Xander.  
  
"So what's new in high school land?" Xander asked as he and Cordy made their way to the library.  
  
"We got a new slayer in town." Cordelia said casually.  
  
"Really?" Xander asked somewhat shocked.  
  
"Yeah her names Faith and in my opinion a total slut." Cordelia said back.  
  
"Oh so you don't like her." Xander said with a grin.  
  
"Yup." Cordelia said as she and Xander entered the library.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Xander asked as he and Cordelia sat down at the table.  
  
"Nothing not even the council knows anything about Sarevok." Giles said coming out of his office.  
  
It was at this time that Xander noticed the raven haired girl sitting at the far end of the table.  
  
"I take that's the new slayer?" Xander asked gesturing to Faith.  
  
"Yup the names Faith and I take it you must be Xander." Faith responded.  
  
"Yeah I am they tell you about me?" Xander asked the slayer.  
  
"Yup but they didn't say you were so cute how bout you come over to my place tonight and I show you a good time." She said with a sexy grin on her lips.  
  
"No thanks." Xander said back with a small frown.  
  
'there's something strange about her' Xander thought to himself.  
  
"So where are Buffy, Willow, and Oz?" Xander asked..  
  
"Class they should be here soon." Jenny responded from the other side off the table.  
  
"Cool I think I could wait around for them." Xander said leaning back in the chair and getting comfortable.  
  
"Oh so your gonna stay more then five minutes this time." Cordelia asked jokingly.  
  
"Yeah I finished my magic training and morning workouts my as blow the day spending it here." Xander said with a grin as he waited for his friends to come from class thinking it was going to be a pretty good day.  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter nine hope you like it and before I go two things to say  
  
1. Still waiting for answers to whether it should be B/X or C/X review and tell me.  
  
2. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you  
  
See ya 


	11. Son of Blood Chapter 10

Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 10 I hope you like it sorry it's been such a long time since my last update but I'm busy trying to find a job and counting down to my birthday on the 26th then I'll finally be sixteen and I would like to restate something from my previous chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Also the people have spoken and this fic shall remain a B/X fic so now on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Baldurs Gate.  
  
Chapter Dedication. This chapter is dedicated to all my school friends. Whats up guys!!!!  
  
The Son of Blood  
Chapter 10  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Oz walked down the school hallway heading for the library talking nonchalantly with each other all happy it was Friday.  
  
"So Oz when's the next time the Dingo's play at the Bronze?" Buffy asked her red haired werewolf friend.  
  
"Tonight." Oz simply responded putting his arm around Willow.  
  
"Well then we better be there." Willow said with a small grin.  
  
"Yeah cause we all know the world will end if you even miss one performance Will." Buffy said to her red headed friend earning a collective laugh from Willow and Oz.  
  
"Oh Buffy I got it." Willow said digging into her bag and pulling out some papers and handing them too Buffy.  
  
"Got what?" Oz asked over his girlfriends shoulder.  
  
"Xander's address." Willow said happily.  
  
"Alright now we can pop in unexpectedly on Xander." Buffy said with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea." Oz asked.  
  
"Yes we are we want to know where Xander stays." Buffy said.  
  
"Alright but just remember if an assassin sees that and try's to kill Xander it's your fault." Oz said as he continued down the hall.  
  
"Oh right what are the chances of that happening." Buffy asked as she, Willow, and Oz walked into the library.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Xander asked his friends.  
  
"Not much what are you doing here so early?" Buffy asked sitting down across from Xander.  
  
"Well I finished my magic training and already did my morning workout so I thought what the hell may as well spend the day with my friends." Xander said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Well that's cool if you've finished your training you can come to the Bronze with us tonight." Willow said as she sat down next to Oz.  
  
"I don't know Will with Sarevok gunning for me it may be safer if I stayed home." Xander said looking at Willow.  
  
"Ah c'mon Xander lighten up you need to have more fun." Buffy said with a grin.  
  
"Hey take that back I get plenty of fun arguing with Shriek on a daily basis." Xander said with a mock angry look which earned a laugh from everyone at the table.  
  
"Um excuse me I'd hate to butt in on your fun but we need to figure out a way to track down Sarevok." Giles said walking over to the table and sitting down.  
  
"Yeah your right is there anything we haven't tried yet?" Xander asked the middle age watcher.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Giles said talking off his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
"Well then who's up for throwing in the towel and spending the last days of our lives partying like hell." Faith asked the collection of people but before anyone could answer a bright slash of blue light appeared and widened into a door and out from the door stepped a blue skinned woman with red hair, glowing sword and breast plate, and white glowing wings on her back.  
  
"Greetings I am the Solar." The blue skin woman said.  
  
"The who?" Cordelia asked.  
  
After this being said the glowing woman let out and exasperated sigh and dropped her head in her hand.  
  
"The Solar an inter-dimensional being that is a messenger for the higher powers." The Solar said floating over to the table and sitting down in an empty chair.  
  
"Ok so then why are you here?" Xander asked.  
  
"I am here to help you Xander." The Solar said to the young Bhaal spawn.  
  
"How?" Xander asked growing a little confused.  
  
"By revealing the location of Sarevok." The Solar said standing back up.  
  
"You know where he is." Xander said standing up and walking over to the Solar.  
  
"Yes I do he's in a sunken temple of Bhaal." The Solar said.  
  
"A sunken temple?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes a great battle took place there and with all the magic used there it caused the ground to cave in and the temple is now underground." The Solar said as if it was common knowledge.  
  
"Ok so then how are we supposed to get there." Xander asked hope building inside of him.  
  
"There is an entrance to the temple in the Hillcrest Cemetery in the Loxlee mausoleum." The Solar said to Xander.  
  
"Alright we know where he is now we can attack." Xander said with a determined look.  
  
"Yes and I suggest that you do it before Sunday at eleven pm or else you'll have a pissed of blood god to deal with." The Solar said turning to the group.  
  
"Know if you have no further questions I shall take my leave good luck." The Solar said and before anyone could object she disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
"This is great we know where Sarevok is now I can go kill him and stop dear old dads return" Xander said a look of triumph in his voice.  
  
"Xander calm down we know where he is yes but we have no idea what he's capable of." Giles said trying to calm the young man down.  
  
"Ok yeah your right we can't just rush in we have to prepare." Xander said calming down but still with a hopeful look in his eye.  
  
"Right ok so what do we do?" Willow asked.  
  
Over the course of the next few hours after calling Minsc and Dynaheir the group made plans for an attack on Sarevok and decided that they would attack on Saturday night so the weren't cutting it close to edge and then they would just hope they would be able to win.  
  
It was nearly seven that the group finished there plans and separated to go to there homes. Xander, Minsc, and Dynaheir would be returning to the mansion, Giles and Jenny would be returning to Giles's house to begin to gather weapons, Buffy after stopping at Angel's mansion to tell him the plan would be spending the night at Willow's and Oz, Cordelia, and Faith would be returning to there homes.  
  
It was nearly ten before Buffy had made it over to Willow's house looking very depressed.  
  
"Oh Buffy what's wrong?" Willow asked as she led her blond haired friend into her house.  
  
"Angel just dumped me." Buffy said plopping down on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean he dumped you!?!" Willow asked surprised.  
  
"Well he said that he had been thinking and that he couldn't stay with me and after the thing with Sarevok is over he's gonna leave." Buffy said really sad.  
  
"Well why can't he stay with you?" Willow asked sitting down next to her friend.  
  
"He said I deserve someone I can grow old with, someone who will be able to stay with me no matter what happens." Buffy said sinking farther into the couch.  
  
"Um I don't mean to be rude but your taking this better then expected." Willow said a little confused.  
  
"Well what he said made sense and I think I like someone else." Buffy said not as depressed as before.  
  
"Oh who." Willow said no longer so concerned.  
  
"Well you have to promise not to laugh." Buffy said with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"I won't laugh now c'mon spill." Willow said to her best friend.  
  
"Xander." Buffy simply replied.  
  
"Xander?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah Xander it's just that since this whole thing with Sarevok started I just started to see Xander in a different light." Buffy said with a dreamy grin on her face.  
  
"Well that's understandable I mean we're starting to see this whole more intelligent powerful side to Xander we never saw before." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah I know and I don't think I just like him I think I love." Buffy said.  
  
"Love?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah love." Buffy replied.  
  
"How long have you felt this way." Willow asked.  
  
"Ever since I went on that patrol with him a few weeks back and I saw ho much he had changed but was still him you understand?" Buffy asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah I do." Willow said as both girls giggled.  
  
As the two friends talked into the night on the other side of town in a cave Shadowstrike made her report to Sarevok.  
  
"So they plan to attack on tomorrow night." Sarevok said.  
  
"Yes." Shadowstrike responded.  
  
"Alright then go and kill him tonight we can't let my plan be jeopardized." Sarevok said rising from his throne.  
  
"Yes my lord." Shadowstrike said before she disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
"Soon the chosen one shall be dead and nothing shall stop me from resurrecting Bhaal." Sarevok said as his laugh echoed through the sunken temple.  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 10 there will only be two or three chapters left and maybe a sequel I don't know yet anywho.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Son of Blood Chapter 11

Hey everyone I'm back sorry for tacking so long but I'm not gonna make an excuse the truth is I forgot but don't worry I won't forget again anyway on to the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Baldur's Gate.  
  
Chapter Dedication. This chapter is dedicated to the guy who invented twinkies don't ya just love those little cakes.  
  
The Son of Blood  
Chapter 11  
  
Shadowstrike crept slowly down the hall towards Xander's room where the young Bhaal spawn was sleeping. As soon as Shadowstrike made it to the door to Xander's room she pulled a handful of red powder she quickly sprinkled over the door disabling all magic wards and traps and entered the room.  
  
As she slowly crept towards the bed she took a look around the room and noticed things a regular eighteen year old would have a phone, TV/VCR, and writing desk. The boy who the things belonged to was lying asleep on the bed with his lamp still on and an opened book on his lamp.  
  
Shadowstrike slowly crept towards the bed and pulled a deadly looking dagger from her belt and raising it over her head prepared to bring it down on Xander. Just before the dagger imbedded itself in his head Xander's eye's sprang open and he rolled to the side and off the bed.  
  
With a curse Shadowstrike leapt over the bed dropping the dagger and unsheathing a deadly looking katana from underneath her cloak but Xander surprised her and launched an unexpected high kick to her head stunning her momentarily which was all Xander needed.  
  
Xander quickly concentrated his energy and launched a magic missile spell which hit Shadowstrike square on and sent her flying through the wall dividing his room from Dynaheir's room thus awakening the sleeping mage and causing her to grab her quarterstaff from the foot of her bed.  
  
"Minsc danger!!" Dynaheir screamed before being sent flying out her window by a wind spell from Shadowstrike, luckily she landed in the pool and was unharmed. Shadowstrike then turned her attention back on Xander but the young Bhaal spawn was ready this time with the Judgement in his hands.  
  
Without waiting for the assassin to make the first move Xander rushed forward and brought his sword down but Shadowstrike raised her sword to block the clang of metal on metal was heard throughout the house. Minsc then charged into the room with Shriek on his shoulder and saw his young friend locked in combat.  
  
"Hang on Xander! Boo shall save you!!" Minsc yelled as he pulled the small rodent from his pocket and hurled it at the assassin. Boo landed on Shadowstrike's head and quickly put his small claws and teeth to work. Shadowstrike jumped back yelling in pain trying to pull the hamster from her face which gave Xander all the time he needed.  
  
Xander held up his hand and concentrated hard, he had never used this spell in combat situations. After a few quick words a flaming arrow shot from his hand towards Shadowstrike's chest.  
  
The dark clad assassin had succeeded in getting the rodent off her face and saw a flaming arrow heading for her but with a quick forward roll she dodged it but before she had a chance to recover she was sent flying into a wall by a lighting bolt. She turned to where the source of the lighting come from and saw Dynaheir floating in the air, eye's glowing and a pissed off expression on her face.  
  
Dynaheir seeing she had taken the assassin by surprise decided to press her attack and launched another bolt of lighting from her hand sending the assassin flying through the wall and into the hallway. Xander saw the assassin drop in the hall and not get up so he slowly walked forward with Minsc right behind and saw that his would be murderer was out cold.  
  
"Ok she's not getting back up for a while." Xander said lowering the sword and breathing a sigh of relief. "Yes I can see that but who is she?" Dynaheir asked as she gently landed on the ground. "I don't know but I say we find out." Xander said as he bent over and yanked off her hood revealing the unconscious head of Faith.  
  
"Faith!! What the hell!!" Xander said in shock. "Well it appears she was a double agent but I wonder how she knew where we lived?" Dynaheir asked out loud. "Who knows but we better tie her up before she comes to." Shriek said from Minsc's shoulder. "Good idea." Xander said but before he could get some rope the phone rang.  
  
"I wonder who would be calling at three AM." Dynaheir said as Xander walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello" Xander said into the receiver. A few seconds later a large smile broke out on Xander's face. "Really we'll be there soon." Xander said and then hung up the phone and turned to Minsc, Dynaheir, and Shriek. "Imoen's awake." Xander said with a large smile as he ran down the stairs towards the garage.  
  
Less than ten minutes later the trio, not counting Shriek because he had stayed behind, walked into the hospital and where greeted by doctor Smith. "A good you're here she's been asking for you." The doc said as he started to walk towards Imoen's room with the group close behind. Upon entering the room there were greeted by a rather pissed off looking Imoen.  
  
"Where the hell were you I wake up here all alone and I think my own little brother doesn't love me!?!" Imoen screamed at the group in mock anger as the others just grinned and Xander rushed over and hugged her. "Imoen I'm so glad you're awake." Xander said as he pulled out of the hug. "Yeah I am to now can I go home?" Imoen asked with a smile on her face as she looked at the doctor.  
  
"Yeah doc can we take her home?" Xander asked. "Well I don't see why not all of her wounds have healed and judging by the test results there is no chance of a relapse so I expect you checked out in no more than twenty minutes and I never want to see you here again." The doctor said with a smile. "Well I'm not making any promises." Imoen said with a grin as the doctor left the room.  
  
"So Dynaheir what are you doing here?" Imoen asked the dark skinned woman. "Well since you were in coma someone had to teach Xander magic." She said as she walked over and hugged her old friend. As soon as Dynaheir pulled away Minsc enveloped Imoen in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Oh my little butt kicking friend it is good to have you back." Minsc said as he hugged her. "Yeah Minsc it's good to see you to but I need to breath." Imoen said and Minsc quickly let go. "Sorry little friend" Minsc said. "No problem but you Xander need to leave so I can get dressed so scoot your tushes." Imoen said as she gestured towards the door and Minsc and Xander walked out and closed it.  
  
A few minutes later Imoen and Dynaheir walked out of the room with Imoen wearing a loose pair of jeans and a red t shirt with tennis shoes. "Well lets get home you can fill me in on what's been happening." Dynaheir said as she started to head for the exit with the others following behind.  
  
Soon the group was in the parking lot and heading for there cars. "So Xander I take it you found the car." Imoen said in more of a statement then a question. "Yeah I did and thanks for it." Xander said as they reached that cars. Imoen and Xander got into the Porsche and Dynaheir and Minsc got into his truck and soon the group where heading for home.  
  
"Xander you didn't mess with my Firebird did you?" Imoen asked. "Nope it's safe and sound in the garage." Xander responded casually. "Good because if you messed with that I would have no choice but to fry you." The mage said with a smirk. "Duly noted." Xander responded as they pulled into the driveway of the mansion.  
  
"So what's new on the Sarevok front?" Imoen asked as they headed into the house. "Oh not much just caught an assassin he sent after me." Xander said as if it were something causal. "Was anyone hurt?" Imoen asked. "Just the assassin and a few walls." Dynaheir said as they walked through the door into the house.  
  
"Ah it's good to be home." Imoen said as she walked over to the couch and fell on it. Before anyone could say anything else a raptorial scream was heard and Shriek flew into the room and landed on the table next to the couch. "Imoen it's good to see you again." Shriek said casually. "Shriek good to see you to now where is this assassin?" Imoen asked standing up. "She's tied up in the kitchen." Shriek said before taking flight and going into the kitchen.  
  
The group followed the bird through the door and upon entering the kitchen saw Faith struggling against the ropes trying to break free. "Struggle all you want you won't break free from those ropes." Dynaheir said walking over and sitting down in an empty chair. "LET ME GO!!" Faith screamed from the chair still struggling.  
  
"Shall I shut her up?" Asked Minsc with a dangerous glint in his eye. "No Minsc that won't be necessary." Imoen said as she pulled a chair and sat down in front of the struggling assassin. "No lets see what we've got going on in that head of yours." Imoen said as she grabbed Faiths head in her hands and closed her eye's in concentration.  
  
"What's she doing?" Xander asked Dynaheir. "She's reading her mind." Dynaheir responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A few minutes later Imoen pulled her hands back and turned to the group. "Sarevok knows everything about the attack." Imoen said with a grave look on her face. "So what do we do?" Xander asked. "Simple we come up with a new plan, call your friends." Imoen said standing and walking out of the kitchen.  
  
About an hour later after everyone had been called the entire group minus Shriek who stayed behind to keep an eye on Faith met at Giles's house where Xander explained the current situation. "So Faith was a double agent the whole time." Giles said. "Yep and she tried to kill me, I'm still curious as to how she found out where I live." Xander said from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Uh I think I might know." Willow said in a low voice. "Well Will spit it out." Xander said. Willow reached into her bag and pulled out a folder and handed it to Xander who quickly looked through it before turning back to Willow. "How did you get this?" Xander asked in an even voice. "Uh the internet, I did a little searching and I found it." Willow replied nervously. "What's in it?" Imoen asked. "Our address." Xander replied.  
  
"Willow their was a reason why we didn't tell you and that was for Xander's safety." Imoen said to the red head in a calm voice. "I know and I didn't mean to cause any harm." Willow said on the brink of tears. "It's ok Will I'm alright and we found out Faith was evil just be more careful." Xander said patting his best friend on the back. "I will, I promise." Willow said looking relieved.  
  
"So what do we do now." Jenny asked. "Well we will have to come up with a new plan." Giles said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eye's. "Where did you get this information anyways?" Imoen asked. "Oh right I forgot to tell you. We got it from some blue chick named the Solar." Xander said. "Come to think off it can we trust her?" Giles asked. "Yes we can I met the Solar once before any information she gave you will be true." Imoen said.  
  
"Alright then all we need now is a new plan." Buffy said. "Maybe not." Dynaheir said from the corner. "What do you mean?" Angel asked. "What I mean is that Sarevok knows that we know that he knows are plan." Dynaheir stated. "Wanna run that by us one more time." Cordelia said. "To put it simply Sarevok will be expecting us to change our plan so to catch him off guard we shouldn't." Dynaheir explained.  
  
"Oh that clears everything up." Buffy said understanding what Dynaheir met. "Alright then we still have a plan lets all get some sleep." Xander said heading for the door with Minsc, Dynaheir, and Imoen following. "See ya tomorrow." Oz called and soon everyone left Giles's house and where back at their respectful sleeping places.  
  
The next morning dawned crisp and clear as Xander, Imoen, Shriek, Minsc, and Dynaheir where all sitting at the kitchen table in silence the only sound was the mumblings of an unconscious Faith stilled tied to the chair, finally Xander broke the silence. "So I guess it's D-day huh." Xander calmly stated. "Yes and I suggest we all prepare." Imoen said rising from her chair and walking towards the gym with the rest of the group following.  
  
An hour later in the gym Imoen and Dynaheir where in meditation preparing their magic for the battle while Xander and Minsc where going through sword motions. "So Minsc you think we can do this?" Xander asked his large friend. "Well my little butt kicking a friend I do not know let us hope God is with us." Minsc said back.  
  
Across town Buffy and Willow where in the red heads kitchen eating breakfast in relative silence. "So what time are we supposed to meet?" Willow asked the blond slayer. "We're supposed to meet at Giles's place at five." Buffy responded. "Are you frightened beyond all reason?" Willow asked. "Yeah." Was the blonds reply. "Okay just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one."  
  
The rest of the day went buy quickly and soon the whole group where gathered in Giles's living room dressed in combat gear and each carrying their own respective weapons. "So what did you guys do with Faith?" Oz asked Xander. "Imoen and Dynaheir used some sort of magic gateway that shipped off to a magic prison in the fifth dimension." Xander explained to his werewolf friend.  
  
"Well I suppose that's one enemy out of our way." Angel said in an unemotional voice. "Yes well no sense wasting anymore time shall we be off." Giles said to the group and they all headed out the door to the greatest battle of their lives.  
  
Nearly an hour later the group of twelve was gathered outside the Loxlee mausoleum. "So who goes first?" Cordelia asked. "Minsc and Boo shall lead the way and kick the butts of evil doers." Minsc said unsheathing his two handed sword and lead the way into the crypt. "Be careful everyone there may be traps." Imoen warned as the group cautiously entered a tunnel on the far side of the mausoleum.  
  
"It's really dark I can't see a thing." Buffy said as she peered through the gloom. "Don't worry I got this." Imoen said as she held up her hand. "Shirak." The mage called and a glowing ball of light appeared in her hand. "Better?" She asked. "Much." Buffy replied with a grin as the group steadily continued downward.  
  
It wasn't long until the group saw a red light ahead and new they where nearing the temple. "Imoen it would be wise to put that out now." Giles warned. "Good idea 'Dulack'." Imoen said and the glowing ball disappeared. "There's an opening up ahead." Minsc said to the group. Everyone moved closer and where able to see into a large cavernous room.  
  
Inside the room was a large gathering of a multitude of different monsters close to a eighty in all, in the center of the room was a large circle with a skull surrounded by twelve fireballs in the middle. Standing at the edge of the circle was a man in covered head to foot in black armor and was chanting and making strange motions in the air while the symbol at his feet pulsed with power.  
  
"Imoen what's that guy doing?" Xander whispered to his sister. "That's Sarevok and he's conducting the ceremony to resurrect Bhaal." Imoen said with urgency in her voice. "But I thought he couldn't do that till tomorrow." Jenny whispered. "Apparently in spite of recent events he decided to push up the ceremony a day, we have to hurry." Imoen said pulling out her twin short swords both giving off magic glow.  
  
"Right Sarevok's mine, Lets go." Xander said and as one the eleven people and one bird exploded from the crack and rushed the enemy taking them by surprise. In only a few moments the battle was in full swing. Angel, Buffy, and Minsc had formed a tight circle and were fighting off monster after monster and doing well. Dynaheir and Imoen where back to back using a combination of magic, swords, and staff.  
  
Willow, Jenny, Giles, Oz, and Cordelia where in a group in back with Willow and Jenny in the back preparing a spell while Giles, Oz and Cordelia where using crossbows and swords to fight off any monster to wander close. Shriek would fly over head and swoop down to rake his talons over an unsuspecting victim's face.  
  
Xander just had one thing on his mind and moved through the battle around him almost invisible until he was standing face to face with Sarevok. "So the chosen young comes to challenge me." Sarevok said with laughter in his voice as he unsheathed a large two handed sword glowing with magic power.  
  
"That's right bro." Xander said as he unsheathed the Judgment and ran forward. In a matter of seconds both blades clanged against each other, each one giving off sparks. In a few moments the battle between Sarevok and Xander was In full swing each one slashing, thrusting, and blocking neither one gaining any foot hold on the other.  
  
Imoen and Dynaheir had little trouble in dispatching the monsters that attacked them and turned and saw that Giles and his group were having trouble and turned to help. Each one held up there hand and chanted the exact same words and suddenly a total of ten balls of energy rushed forward and collided with the monsters killing some and wounding others thus allowing the group to dispatch the remaining monsters attacking them rather easily.  
  
Buffy and her group were also having little trouble fighting there monsters and it wasn't long until they were all dead with help from everyone else excluding Xander. With the monsters defeated the collective group turned and watched the battle raging on between Xander and Sarevok. "They look pretty equal." Willow said watching her friend fight. "Yes but Xander is tiring fast." Imoen said looking up at her brother. Before anymore comments could be made a second wave of monsters rushed in and the group was soon fighting again.  
  
Xander in fact was tiring fast and he knew it to. 'I'm not gonna be able to keep this up for long' Xander thought to himself. "Your tiring fast chosen one you know and so do I just give in and help me bring our father back." Sarevok said while gaining the upper hand. "No chance in hell bastard." Xander said through clenched teeth as he desperately fought.  
  
Xander leapt back and raised his hand to launch a magic missile but Sarevok hit him with one first and sent him flying backwards into wall. "Ah that hurt." Xander said pulling self up and quickly jumped to the left to dodge Sarevok's sword. "Just give up Xander you can't win." Sarevok said swinging his sword at Xander who leaped to the side. "Just think how happy father would be to know we worked together to bring him back." The dark clad man continued.  
  
"NEVER!!" Xander screamed and ran forward and started to fiercely attack thus quickly forcing Sarevok onto defense. "I'll never join you." Xander said quickly gaining the upper hand and forcing Sarevok back till he fell, Xander quickly knocked his sword from his hand and held up his sword ready to bring it down on his head.  
  
Imoen had just killed another beast and looked up and saw Xander about to bring his sword down on Sarevok. "Xander kill him!!" Imoen screamed to her brother thus turning the attention of everyone in the room human and monster alike to the two warriors. Xander was prepared to bring his sword down on Sarevok when he dropped his sword and fell to his knees clutching his head and screaming in pain.  
  
"Ah so the young chosen one is falling victim to his dark heritage." Sarevok said standing up as his sword flew to his hand. "So what should I do with you now." Sarevok said circling his brother. "Should I kill you myself or save you for father, what a dilemma." Sarevok said still circling much the same as a lion would circle his prey.  
  
Imoen had had enough and raised her hand and quickly chanted out some words in the arcane language and a jet of fire shot from her hand and burned all the monsters in its way until it hit Sarevok dead in the chest sending him flying backwards. "Xander get up and fight!" Imoen yelled to her younger brother who snapped his head and looked her in the eye.  
  
Imoen saw great pain in his eyes but gave him an encouraging smile. Xander seeing the look in his sister's eyes quickly stood and picked up his sword and ran towards Sarevok and soon the battle was in full swing again. "Sarevok you're so gonna get your ass kicked." Xander said never losing his grin. "We shall see." Sarevok said rising and the two sons of Bhaal were once again locked in combat.  
  
As the battle between the two Bhaal spawn continued and the rest of the group fought the rapidly decreasing number of monsters Shriek from his position in the air looked down and saw that the symbol of Bhaal on the floor was steadily glowing brighter. "This can't be good I gotta tell Imoen." Shriek said as he folded his wings back and swooped down to Imoen and landed on her shoulder and quickly told her what he say.  
  
"Shit this is not good the only way to stop it now is to destroy the conduit for the magic." Imoen said killing a Knoll that snick up on her. "Where is it?" Shriek asked. "I don't know find it, it should be glowing same as the symbol." Imoen said to her bird companion. "Right I'll find it." Shriek said quickly taking to the air and beginning his search.  
  
On the other side of the cavern Xander and Sarevok still fought. "It is very impressive you are able to fight and resist the dark energy in you at the same time." Sarevok said while bringing his sword downward. "Well what can I say I like to multitask." Xander said bringing his sword up to block. "Yes but this will be your downfall." Sarevok said as he quickly slashed at Xander who was to slow to block.  
  
Xander felt an incredible pain and looked down and saw a deep slash mark in his chest. "Shit." Was all Xander said as he dropped to the ground clutching his chest trying to stop the blood from pouring out.  
  
"So this is where it all ends pity isn't it you should have joined me when you had the chance." Sarevok said raising his sword for a killing blow but before he could bring it down he felt a pain in his chest and looked down to see a sword sticking out. Raising his head he saw that the sword was the Judgment and Xander was holding the hilt tightly.  
  
"Know what you first mistake was Sarevok." Xander said to his brother who just kept staring with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "You fucked with my family." Xander said driving the sword in deeper until it poked out Sarevok's back. Xander then dropped the sword and the body with it and passed out hoping his friends would be alright as a pool of blood formed around his unconscious form.  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
Well that was chapter 11 still got one to go hopefully I'll get it out later this week or next week just one quick note before I go  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	13. Son of Blood Epilogue

Hi I'm back with the last chapter of The Son of Blood I hope you all like it  
  
Chapter Dedication The final chapter of this fic is dedicated to all my reviewers thanks for the support and advice.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Baldurs Gate.  
  
The Son of Blood  
Epilogue  
  
The assembled group in the temple all heard a scream and stopped fighting turning to the source. There they saw Sarevok with the Judgment sticking out of his chest. With a final scream Sarevok collapsed as his body turned into dust and flew down a glowing hole in the corner.  
  
Unknown to them all the dust flew deeper and deeper into the hole until it came to a large chamber filled with hundreds of statues of men and women each in there own nooks in the wall with a large glowing mass of energy at the bottom. The dust then gathered around a statue of Sarevok and the statue then crumbled and disappeared.  
  
After seeing the death of their master all of the monsters gathered in the cavern ran like hell and where soon gone. "Alright we rock." Cordelia said happily as she looked around. "Yeah but where's Xander?" Buffy asked looking around, concern etched on her face. "XANDER!!" Imoen cried out in horror as she found the body of her younger brother lying face down in a pool of blood.  
  
"Xander wake up!!" Imoen yelled as she held her brothers body. In a few short seconds the entire group was gathered around. "Imoen is there anything you can do?!" Buffy asked frantically as blood continued to poor from the wound. "I'm a mage not a cleric." Imoen responded never letting go of Xander.  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital fast." Willow said trying to stay calm but found she couldn't while her best friend was bleeding to death. "Calm down and step back." Dynaheir said calmly but fear for her young friend evident on her face." Why?" Buffy asked the mage." "I will teleport him to a hospital but you need to make space I can only take myself and one other.  
  
After hearing this everyone quickly backed away as Dynaheir quickly chanted. A few seconds later their was a flash of light and Xander and Dynaheir where gone. "C'mon lets get out of here." Giles said as he stood to leave but before anyone could move towards the exit a rumble shook the whole cave.  
  
The group turned and saw the symbol glowing even brighter and starting to cause the whole cavern to shake. "Aw shit!" Angel said as he looked at the symbol. "Where is Shriek?" Imoen said as she frantically looked around the cavern. "Imoen something seriously bad is happening and you're worried about your bird! What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Cordelia screamed as the cavern began to shake more.  
  
Before Imoen could answer there was a raptorial cry and Shriek flew down with a glowing orb in his talons. "Imoen I found it!" Shriek yelled as he dropped it into Imoen's hands. "Good now to stop the family reunion." Imoen said as she threw the orb into the air, closed her eyes and started chanting. As Imoen chanted a large lance made out of ice appeared in front of her and with a final word Imoen opened her eye's and pointed at the orb, the lance then went flying through the air and shattered the orb.  
  
As soon as the orb was destroyed the rumbling stopped and the symbol stopped glowing and the rumbling stopped. "What just happened?" Jenny asked. "Nothing I feel like explaining." Imoen said and then turned on her heel and walked towards the exit as Shriek flew down and landed on her shoulder. The others just looked around and with a shrug followed Imoen out of the cavern.  
  
In Sunnydale General Hospital Dynaheir waited anxiously for news of Xander having appeared outside of the hospital twenty minutes earlier Dynaheir was thankful they had appeared in a small clump of bushes where no one saw them and then immediately ran to get help. "Uh what could be taking them so long?" Dynaheir said out loud as she fell into a chair in the waiting room.  
  
"You talking about the doctors or us." Dynaheir heard someone behind say and with out even turning around simply responded "Both." And soon everyone was in the waiting room sitting quietly waiting for new on Xander. "So how long have you been waiting?" Buffy asked Dynaheir. "About twenty minutes." She replied and soon everyone once again fell into silence.  
  
An hour later a doctor showed up and addressed the group. "Are you here for Mr. Harris?" The doctor asked the group. "Yes how is he?" Imoen asked quickly. "Well he were able to stop the bleeding but he lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion are any of you AB-?" The doctor asked. "I am." Buffy said standing up. "Alright come with me." The doctor said and soon Buffy was hooked up to a machine donating blood to Xander.  
  
About ten minutes later Imoen and Willow came in. "Hey guys where's everyone else?" Buffy asked. "They're in the waiting room the doctor said only two are allowed in at a time." Willow said sitting down next to Buffy. "How do you feel?" Imoen asked sitting down on the other side of the bed. "A little tired but okay." Buffy replied. The rest of the time the two girls were in there was kept in comfortable silence as they each prayed for Xander in their own ways.  
  
A little while later after more groups had come and gone a doctor came in a started to unhook Buffy from the machine. "Okay you've done all you can you should get some rest." The doctor said after unhooking the machine. "How's Xander?" Buffy asked. "We've done all we can all that's left to do is wait the doctor said leaving the room and Buffy then passed out one the bed she was on.  
  
The next morning dawned clear and blue and as the sunlight hit Buffy she woke up and turned to see Xander enjoying a large bowl of jello. "Well well well sleeping beauty finally wakes." Xander said with a grin as he swallowed another spoonful of jello. "Xander you're alright!" Buffy shrieked as she jumped from her bed and threw her arms around her Xander shaped friend.  
  
"Hey Buff I'm appreciating the love here but I think your crushing my ribs." Xander said with a grin as Buffy pulled back smiling. "Well I'm just happy you're alright." Buffy responded. "Yeah me to. Jello?" Xander asked as he held the bowl towards the blond slayer. "Jello? You're eating Jello for breakfast." Buffy said a grin. "Yeah don't you like jello?" Xander replied with a grin as he swallowed another spoonful. "Yeah but not for breakfast." Buffy said. "Well why not?" Xander asked still wearing a grin. "It's not normal." Buffy replied. "Buff I'm the son of an ancient god, I'm not normal." Xander said back. "Good point." Buffy responded.  
  
A few minutes later the rest of the group came in and hugs where giving along with flowers. "Hey guys and gals miss me." Xander said with a grin. "Hell yes." Imoen said giving Xander a hug. "So any idea when I can leave?" Xander asked as Imoen pulled out of the hug. "The doctors say you can leave in a few weeks." Giles said as he put the flowers brought in a vase on the table.  
  
"Well that sucks." Xander said as he plopped back in his bed. "Well look on the bright side you have three weeks to enjoy yummy hospital food." Cordelia said sitting down in a chair. "Yeah your right. Jello?" Xander said holding the bowl out. "A world of no." Cordelia said smiling. "Your loss." Xander replied eating another spoonful.  
  
After a few hours the group left one by one having other things to do but promising to visit tomorrow until only Buffy and Xander where left. "So it's just us again huh?" Xander said as he laid back in his pillows. "Yup I guess it is." Buffy said sitting down next to Xander. "Xander I've been meaning to talk to you." Buffy said turning to face her friend. "Shoot." Xander replied.  
  
"Well it's kinda hard to say but it's like this, ever since this whole thing with Sarevok started I've begun to start seeing you in a new light." Buffy began looking down. "Ok so what do you mean?" Xander asked with a confused look on his face. "Xander what I mean is, I love you." Buffy said looking into Xander's eyes.  
  
After hearing this Xander was speechless, the woman he'd been in love with since he first saw her that sunny morning when he ran into a railing. "You love me?" Xander asked, disbelief showing on his face. "Yes I do." The blond slayer replied looking into his eyes. "Buff I don't know what to say." Xander said still in shock. "Well I was hoping for 'I love you too'." Buffy said starting to get worried. "Buffy I love you more than you could ever know." Xander said looking into Buffy's eyes. "You do." Buffy asked silently. "Yes." Xander said leaning in and kissing her.  
  
The three weeks in the hospital passed quickly and soon Xander was riding in the back Imoen's white firebird with Buffy in the seat next to him and Minsc riding shotgun on his way home from the hospital. "Ah it's nice to be finally out of the hospital." Xander said as he put his arm around Buffy and pulled her close. "Yeah well considering your heritage it won't be the last time your there." Imoen said over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean Sarevok is gone isn't he?" Xander said suddenly worried. "Yes but that doesn't stop other Bhaal spawn from trying to resurrect Bhaal or take his thrown for there own." Imoen said with a grim look on her face. "So what do we do?" Xander asked. "Right now nothing Bhaal spawn have existed for generations Xander most of us try to lead normal lives but if one does try to bring back the god of blood the chosen one will be there to stop him." Imoen said now smiling. "With help from his butt kicking friends." Minsc said grinning. "Damn right." Xander said relaxing again.  
  
In a few minutes they pulled into the drive way of the mansion and they piled out. "Hey I've been meaning to ask, what happened to Faith?" Xander asked as they walked up to the front door. "Well the night after you woke up the Solar came and took Faith to some other dimension for rehab or something." Imoen said as she walked into the house. "Oh well that's good where's Dynaheir?" Xander asked looking around. "She's out back meditating." A voice from the living room said. Xander turned to the voice and saw his favorite bird. "Shriek how ya been?" Xander asked as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Not bad, you." The bird asked. "Okay." Xander replied as Buffy joined him on the couch and cuddled up next to him. "So anyone hungry?" Imoen asked and immediately Xander's hand shot into the air. "Okay how about pizza?" Imoen asked walking over to the phone and dialing. "As long as I don't have to pay." Xander said pulling Buffy closer and relaxing for the first time in months.  
  
A few days later Buffy and Willow where walking down the street towards Xander's house. "So how are things going with you and Xander?" Willow asked her blond friend. "Not bad I'm really happy with him." Buffy said as a smile graced her features. As the slayer and the hacker neared the house they heard a lot of commotion inside. "Wonder what's happening." Buffy said as she rang the door bell.  
  
The door opened a few seconds later to reveal the form of Imoen. "Hey what's up." Imoen asked letting them enter. "We're here to see Xander." Buffy said to the mage. "He's up in his room." Imoen said as she walked into the living room.  
  
Buffy and Willow made their way up the stairs and upon reaching Xander's room they saw him piling some cloth's into a bag. "Xander why are you packing?" Buffy asked worriedly. "Well I'm leaving for a while." Xander said as he closed the case. "What do you mean leave?" Willow said also worried. "Well there's a big world out there full of Bhaal spawn and other things and I need to see it." Xander said closing the bag.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Dynaheir appeared in the door way. "Xander are you ready yet everyone else is ready to go." Dynaheir said annoyed. "Yeah just give me a minute." Xander said as he picked up the bag and Dynaheir walked away. "When exactly were you gonna tell me you were leaving?" Buffy asked angrily. "Well we where gone to stop by your house but since you're here we don't have to." Xander said walking out of his room and heading down the stairs.  
  
"But you can't just leave we need you here." Buffy said trying to reason with him. "Buff you'll be fine without me and besides I won't be gone forever." Xander said as he opened the door and walked out side where the other occupants of the house where waiting in a car in driveway. "But I don't want you to go." Buffy said as Xander locked the door. "Buff don't worry in promise I'll come back." Xander said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Buffy asked finally defeated. "I don't know." Xander responded. "Promise you'll write." Willow said hugging her best friend. "Whenever I get the chance." Xander said smiling. "Ok but be careful." Buffy said hugging him. "I will, I love you." Xander said hugging her back but before she could respond a loud honk came from the car. "I'm coming!" Xander yelled angrily and quickly hugged Buffy and Willow again. "Tell the other's for me." Xander said walking towards the car. "We will." Willow said waving good bye as Xander got into the car and it drove away.  
  
'It's been two years.' Buffy thought to herself as she walked around the UC Sunnydale campus. "Hey Buffy over here." Someone yelled and Buffy looked up and saw Willow and Cordelia at a table. "Hey guy's what's up?" Buffy asked sitting down at the table with her friends. "Not much, have you heard from Xander?" Cordelia asked her blond haired friend. "Not in the past six months." Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Hey I'm sure he's ok." Willow said wrapping a comforting arm around her friend. "I know he's ok." Cordelia said. "How?" Buffy asked sadly. "Because he's twenty feet away and closing fast." Cordelia said with a grin.  
  
Upon hearing this Buffy sprang to her feet and turned around and saw the most welcome sight in the world, a grinning Xander Harris walking towards her. With out wasting a moment Buffy ran forward and jumped into Xander's arms. "Xander I missed you so much." Buffy cried and pulled him into a kiss. "I missed you too." Xander replied holding her tightly.  
  
"What happened to you?" Buffy asked as she looked him over and saw scars that weren't there when he left. "Long story." Xander replied letting go of her. "I've got plenty of time." Buffy said. Xander grinned and began his story.  
  
The End  
  
That's the end please R+R and tell me if you think I should make a sequel I already have an idea I just want to know if you readers think it's a good idea.  
  
I would know like to take the time to thank all of my reviewers and readers and my friends who helped with the story line.  
  
If you don't understand something about the fic email me at dragon_reborn5@yahoo.com and I will be happy to answer your questions. 


End file.
